


El blog de la mamá

by JesseLBlack



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Pliroy, baby!lesha, bebe a bordo, blog en linea, embarazo inesperado, jj!daddy, mama y papá como roles, yuri!mommy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Yuri decide mantener un blog en linea sobre su inesperado y problemático embarazo. ¿Cómo saldrá todo esto? El no tiene filtro a la hora de narrar lo que pasa en su vida.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de MAPPA y Kubo.

Este fic utiliza el termino MAMÁ o MADRE para referirse a la persona que tiene al bebé. Y Padre para el que no tiene, basándose en el rol de genero. Si no te gusta, no leas el fic.

\------- 

**Blog de "La mamá" >>> Mamá hoy.**

**Titulo del post** : Mes 1: Nada de lo que comí ha quedado en mi estómago. Este bastardo lo tira todo afuera.  
**Fecha** : 28 de noviembre de 2017.

 **Autor** : Yuri-Plisetsky

 

_No soy de esas personas que mantienen un blog en línea, relativamente mantengo toda mi vida personal en línea menos un blog, pero dado que esta será la primera experiencia que tendré con respecto a esto, deseo escribir todo lo que siento en este blog de mierda,  para luego, cuando el niño sepa leer, vea todo lo que padecí para darlo a luz y posteriormente._

_Mi nombre es Yuri Plisetsky y tengo 17 años, soy patinador profesional de origen ruso. Actualmente me encuentro viviendo en Toronto. No soy una persona muy sociable, apenas tengo dos o tres amigos, más Victor y Yuuri  y además de mis entrenadores: Yakov y Lilia. No tuve una relación sentimental con nadie hasta hace cinco meses atrás. Claro, no hace falta hacer la cuenta para darse cuenta que aceleramos un poco las cosas.  
Todo pasó hace unos meses atrás, en enero precisamente, no es como si hubiera estado esperando ese momento durante dos años, pero Jean-Jacques Leroy —padre de mi futuro hijo y pieza fundamental de mis dolores de cabeza— decidió dejar de estar en "una relación romántica" con su ex novia —créanme que me costó muchísimo escribir algo con respecto a ella sin ponerle el prefijo 'bruja'—, al menos le costó unos cuatro meses antes de comenzar a salir nuevamente a los bares a inundar su cuerpo de cerveza o las mierdas que toma. Nos encontramos en un local y era bastante agradable al diálogo —o tal vez yo estaba demasiado ebrio—, intercambiamos números. _

_Habremos salido al menos unas diez veces antes de pasar a la cama, y posteriormente la visité unas cinco o seis veces en la última semana de octubre. El problema es que ambos éramos vírgenes —por favor, lean sobre el sexo y  protección antes de terminar como nosotros— y sin ánimos de ofender, bastante idiotas. No nos cuidamos mucho y ¡sorpresa!_

_Soy una persona muy obsesiva con mi cuerpo físico, voy al médico todas las semanas a hacerme chequeos para estar en perfectas condiciones —para aquello que no lo sepan, es necesario cuando haces un deporte como el que yo hago—. Estuve al menos unos tres días con vómito antes de darme cuenta que algo no andaba bien en mi cuerpo, sentía que cada cosa que comía me revolvía las entrañas, casi no dormía a la noche y estaba seguro que mi vejiga se había encogido al menos 3 veces su tamaño._

_No tengo una madre muy presente, mi abuelo se encuentra a kilómetros y mi mejor amigo es un huraño ser de otro país, por lo que debía consultarlo con mis entrenadores. Cuando tuve mis resultados, me dijeron todo lo que se puedan imaginar:_

_"Irresponsable", "¿piensas que los niños salen de los repollos?" o "¿nunca te enseñaron reproducción en la escuela?"_

_Todo eso por parte de Yakov, mientras Lilia me miraba con su clásico gesto de: "hablaremos luego, cuando todo esté más calmado". Obviamente una vez que Yakov sacó su mierda, se fue echando humo por las orejas, Lilia pudo tomar el control de la conversación mientras yo refunfuñaba. Tengo 17 años y en 9 meses estaré pariendo una criatura de una relación de meses —desde mayo hasta octubre que fue cuando lo fecundamos, durante el skate Canadá—, es bastante loco, pero ella no parecía sorprendida, es como si lo hubiera sabido desde el primer momento que me vio._

 

—¿No estás enojada? —preguntó Yuri mientras miraba el semblante duro y serio de Lilia, ella caminó hacia delante del joven rubio y tomó uno de los mechones para ocultarlo detrás de su oreja.

—No, me imaginaba que algo así podría pasar.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste entonces? Pude haber evitado toda la mierda.

—¿No sabes cuidarte, Yuri? Deberías visitar al médico que tenemos y que te de una charla sobre métodos anticonceptivos.

—Ahora no creo necesitarla —masculló y se sentó, enojado, furioso consigo mismo.

—¿Qué pretendes hacer? —el rubio alzó la cabeza, con un gesto de duda por el interrogante—. ¿Tenerlo? ¿Abortar?

—No pienso abortar, mi familia me cortaría la cabeza y lo exhibiría en las paredes de la casa si lo hiciera —bufó, odiaba que su familia fuera tan puramente religiosa, como si su madre hubiera esperado al casamiento para dar a luz, aunque él no podía refutar nada, casi como una maldición, tendría un bebé teniendo 18 años, solamente 2 meses más joven que su mamá cuando lo tuvo.

—¿Y el padre?

—Leroy —con decir eso fue suficiente, la familia Leroy era extremadamente católica y ahora comprendía mejor el descuido, ambos eran bastante torpes a pesar que Jean ya tenía 21 años, era joven y virtuoso, pero se notaba que en algunas cuestiones era bastante ignorante, entre ellos los términos y cuidados sexuales.

—Deberías hablar con él —comentó Lilia—. Creo que ustedes tendrán una inesperada vida juntos.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Vas a tener un hijo con él, por lo tanto tendrán que convivir. ¿O planeas ser madre soltero?

—¡Claro que no! JJ puso la otra mitad de esto en mi, quiero que sufra lo mismo que estoy sufriendo ahora.

—Entonces deberías llamarlo rápido, aunque no ahora, es muy temprano en Canadá.

 

 _Aun me es raro llamar "bebé" a lo que tengo dentro, teniendo en cuenta que posee el tamaño de un maldito grano de pimienta. Ni siquiera tiene cabello aun y si no tiene cabello no es ser humano, excepto por Victor, él no tiene cabello y está vivo, pero aun estamos viendo si es una persona o una cosa._  
Luego de mi humorada notable de odio contra el Rey del hielo —aunque así se autodenomina JJ— llegó el momento de decirle al padre de la criatura que tendríamos descendencia antes de poder saber nuestros libros favoritos. Tuve al menos que caminar dos kilómetros para aplacar las ansias de gritar e insultar en ruso, pero me calmé cuando llegué a casa. No había notado que Potya percibía mejor que yo lo que estaba pasando por mi cuerpo, la veía siempre acurrucarse encima de mi vientre, tratando de proteger 'algo'.  
Al principio creí que me protegía a mí, pero cuando me enteré de mi embarazo supe inmediatamente lo que ocurría. Mi gata percibía al bebé en mi vientre y lo protegía de todo peligro. Probablemente cuando nazca, ellos se convertirán en los mejores amigos.

—Debo llamar a JJ... —murmuró y suspiró con fuerza, observó el teléfono y mordió su labio inferior. ¿Por qué es tan difícil marcar el número de Jean Idiota Leroy? ¿Qué pasaría si lo atendía? Nada, no veía en Jean alguien que pudiera enojarse por una noticia así —. ¿Tú qué piensas? —preguntó al gato, este se acurrucó mejor en sus piernas, exigiendo cariño, y ronroneó—. No eres de mucha ayuda, Potya, pero gracias.

Estiró su mano derecha y tomó el teléfono celular, esto debería decirse cara a cara, pero estaba demasiado hecho un asco para mostrarse a la humanidad, sin ir más lejos tenía el pelo pegado a su cara producto del sudor de dos kilómetros de intensa caminata, más las horas de práctica que no habían incluido saltos por su estado actual.

 

_No recomiendo ser un maldito obsesivo como yo, me hice al menos unos diez test de embarazo en diferentes horas. El primero fue a la mañana, creo que fueron dos, a las doce hice otros dos, luego a la tarde tres seguidos y otros tres a la noche antes de irme a dormir. Todos positivos, todos con esa maldita raya rojo brillante. Lo que no les dije es que antes de esto, ya tenía la confirmación de los análisis de sangre._

_La noticia que me retiraba del Grand Prix Final había salido inmediatamente, apenas llegué a participar del Skate Canadá y Rostelecom —donde gané la medalla de oro aplastando al Rey JJ— y esperaba la final antes de la noticia. Algunos sospechan que probablemente es una lesión y otros, más perspicaces, están al tanto de mis regulares visitas al médico, pero no quieren decir nada sin estar seguros, además que tanto el papel de la clínica donde me hice los estudios como los diez test de embarazo aun está en mi poder dado a mi terrible paranoia a que me revisen la basura para lanzar una exclusiva. Prefiero que Jean se entere antes que un medio local de su maldita noticia de **'Patinador adolescente embarazado'**. Y cuando pensé eso, inmediatamente se me vino en la cabeza avisarle a mi abuelo._

Sonó dos veces el tono antes que Jean atendiera.

—Yuri-chan, ¿a qué debo el placer de tu llamada tan temprano a la mañana? —manifestó con una sonrisa burlona, Jean era un saco de mierda cuando se lo proponía.

—¿Estás solo?

—¿Con quién estaría? —preguntó dudoso.

—Tus padres, tus hermanos ¡tu familia es inmensa!

—No duermo con mis padres y hermanos en la cama, bebé, y acabo de levantarme ¿qué sucede? Te escuchas alterado.

—¡Estoy alterado! —gritó, Potya ronroneó nuevamente y logró calmarlo mientras lo acariciaba suavemente.

—Tranquilo ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó y se levantó de la cama, buscando sus zapatos debajo de la cama.

—¿Estás sentado?

—Sí.

—Bien.....ehm... —respiró hondo—. Lo diré rápido así dolerá menos.

—¿Vas a cortarme, verdad?

—¿Eh? ¡No! —gruñó, ¿cómo podía pensar en eso? —. Y ahora menos.

—¿Y ahora menos qué? —Yuri se dio cuenta que había dicho lo que estaba pensando.

—Bien, está bien, me duele el pie, no paro de vomitar, estoy embarazado y perdí el tren de las cuatro en punto —Yuri pensó que si metía varias noticias en un solo párrafo, Jean no lo notaría, pero el muchacho no era tan estúpido como Yuri creía.

—¿Qué? —murmuró en estado de shock.

—Sí, el tren se me fue.

—¡No hablo del tren! —exclamó—. ¿Embarazado? ¿Pero cómo? —preguntó sorprendido, parecía que Yuri no era el único imbécil que había suspendido biología o educación sexual.

—Eso suele pasar cuando no usas condón ni tomas métodos anticonceptivos.

—Creí que tomabas métodos anticonceptivos... —indicó Jean, bastante dudoso.

—¿Cómo voy a tomar métodos anticonceptivos? Recién tuve 'esa charla' con Lilia esta tarde....

—De saberlo habría hecho algo, tengo que tener aprobado educación sexual para pasar a la universidad —alzó los hombros, Yuri quería ahorcar a su novio y padre de su hijo con el cable del teléfono, pero tenía celular y Jean estaba a kilómetros de distancia—. Lo siento, Yuri, fue mi error.

—No es el error de nadie, idiota —gruñó nuevamente—. Yo.....yo necesito tenerte aquí ahora mismo, Jean....¿podrás viajar a Rusia antes de tiempo?

—Claro, ahora mismo iré a ver los próximos pasajes. ¿Le has dicho a alguien?

—Sí, lo sabe mi médico, también lo saben mis entrenadores y Victor y Yuuri porque son metiches.

—¿Puedo decirle a mis padres?

—¿Cómo crees que reaccionen? —preguntó Yuri, con miedo en su voz.

—Bueno, sería el primer nieto, mis hermanos mayores no tienen hijos aun....pero somos una familia muy religiosa, por lo tanto recibirán con gusto al nuevo bebé....

—Es una mierda.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confuso, la señal se estaba yendo.

—Quiero decir que será todo complicado a partir de ahora.....debo dejarte, necesito descansar, me duele todo el cuerpo y quiero vomitar, eso que aun no he comido nada.

—Debes comer sano, muchas frutas, comprar ácido fólico ayudará —murmuró Jean—. Tengo hermanos menores, algo aprendí de ello.

—Bien, tendrás que enseñarme a partir de ahora....nos vemos pronto.

—Nos vemos.

 

_La charla no fue muy sentimental, en realidad no fue nada sentimental, pero apenas Jean llegó a casa se volvió un completo idiota —y sentimental—. No paraba de decir cosas como "déjame, lo hago yo" o "no lleves eso, es pesado" o "te abro la puerta del maldito coche". No soy una damisela en apuros, tengo un maldito embrión en mi vientre, es todo, no necesito cuidados especiales. Mis hormonas son mierda, tengo ganas de llorar incluso cuando JJ hace una idiotez, apenas Yakov levanta la voz para indicar algo —aunque no sea a mi— me pongo a derramar lágrimas de cocodrilo. Mi agresividad es proporcional a mis nauseas. Tengo los pies hinchados y las caderas, siento que no puedo sentarme en un columpio nunca más y a pesar que el bebé tiene el tamaño de una semilla, al menos recuperé 5 kilos que se fueron a mis caderas. Jean dice que me veo lindo pero yo le grito que es un "hijo de su puta madre". El no parece estar enojado por eso, es normal en personas como yo —y encima con el plus de estar embarazado— los cambios de humor constante._

_En síntesis, el primer mes de embarazo es una mierda: Te sientes mal la mayoría del tiempo, tienes nauseas el 90% del día, aunque la mitad del tiempo no sabes que estás embarazado —no quiero imaginarme lo que serán los próximos meses—._ _A pesar que mi vientre sigue plano, todos le hablan como si mi hijo fuera estúpido, sí, algo así como si no hubieran podido ir al foníatra, no quiero imaginarme lo que pasará cuando el chico esté nacido.  
Aun me cuesta decir 'bebé' —tuve que corregir al menos 5 veces este texto—, probablemente seré la peor madre del mundo y ahora con este post en este blog de mamás seguro el rumor de embarazo será mucho más fuerte de lo que ya es. Yuri Plisetsky no renuncia a una competencia ni aunque tenga las piernas hacia delante, entonces el rumor de embarazo fue más fuerte de lo que se imaginan. ¿Qué es lo gracioso de todo esto? Nadie sabe que estoy saliendo con Jean, es más, nadie sabe que Jean dejó a su novia aun, porque la chica quiso esperar un tiempo, solo los patinadores sabemos de la separación porque el pobre Emil y el pobre Leo tuvieron que tragarse toda la historia mientras Jean estaba triste, Otabek me lo contó porque lo invitó a tomar algo en esa época para que se despeje. Así que, para cagarla, estoy embarazado de un hombre comprometido de una relación que nadie sabe que empezó, aunque en realidad llevábamos cinco meses de 'noviazgo' antes que me hiciera esto en el cuerpo._

_Así que mamás, ahora aguardar, espero que no se abrumen con mis diálogos y perdonen mis insultos, pero es mi forma de ser yo y legitimar que lo escribe el único Yuri Plisetsky patinador ruso que hay en la historia._

_#Soymama #YuriPlisetsky #PrimerMes #NoLlegaLaComidaAlIntestino #ElEmbarazoEsUnaMierda #MiHijoBastardo._

 

**Continuará**

 

Sé que el fic es medio raro pero sólo encontré esta forma de hacerlo más dinámico. Yuri habla en un Blog sobre su embarazo y posteriormente se muestran escenas vividas sobre las situaciones que narra en tiempo presente —como si pasaran en el momento—, espero les guste.

Por otro lado tuve que buscar las fechas del Grand Prix y donde se llevará a cabo (según sé, fue en japón el año pasado, no me acordaba) el bebé fue concebido entre Skate Canada y Rostelecom, en los cuales hay solo días de diferencia. JJ  Yuri están en pareja desde Mayo de 2017 y como era temporada baja, pudieron verse y salir algún tiempo, pero Isabella no quiso cortar la relación hasta ahora (al menos de forma pública).


	2. Chapter 2

 

**Blog de "La mamá" >>> Mamá hoy.**

**Titulo del post** : Mes 2: De JJ insoportable y otros menesteres.  
**Fecha** : 30 de diciembre de 2017.

**Autor** : Yuri-Plisetsky

 

_¿Alguna vez pensaron en colocar su cabeza en la almohada y ponerse a gritar? Al menos lo he hecho cinco veces en esta semana. El motivo es que a mi pseudo novio se le da por restringirme todas las actividades que quiero hacer.Como les comentaba, mi médico obstetra me ha dicho que me haría bien hacer algo de ejercicio suave —me ha recomendado que camine por las calles y respire un poco de aire puro—, pero Canadá es más frío que culo de pingüino y eso que vivo en Rusia, pero las ciudades suelen ser extremamente pobladas y a los Leroy no se les ocurre la mejor idea que vivir en el medio de la nada, cuya conclusión me lleva a ver por qué tienen tantos hijos.  
Viaje a mediados de mi mes dos a la casa de los Leroy, su madre siempre me hace sopa, no sé qué piensa que tengo en el vientre que necesita nutrirla con sopa, pero dado que fue madre de diez —o mejor dicho ES madre de diez— no le debato absolutamente nada.   
Jean tiene cinco hermanos que aun viven en la casa mayor, y tres que están viviendo en pareja —son los mayores— mientras que uno se encuentra solo en la capital de Toronto, claro, Jean está "viviendo" conmigo en un departamento cerca de una pista de hielo y sus padres tienen que viajar media hora en coche._

_Desde que estoy en Canadá, he notado que es normal —sobre todo en la casa de los Leroy en pleno bosque— que se te meta cualquier animal en el living, sin ir más lejos cuando me levanté luego de un fin de semana con sus padres, estaba en pijama con mi cabello revuelto y hecho un asco, pensaba que una buena taza de leche con chocolate y galletas que sobraron del día anterior me haría bien, pero entonces lo vi, era ¡un alce! ¿Por qué habría un maldito alce en la sala?_

 

—¡Jean, Jean! —gritó con fuerza mientras se escondió detrás de la pared, el joven Leroy corrió muy rápido hacia la cocina donde vio a su pareja aterrado—. ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Yuri, la cara de Jean cambió de preocupación a incertidumbre y posteriormente alivio.

—Un alce.

—¡No me digas, idiota! ¿Qué hace un alce en medio del living? —indicó de nuevo, el animal mueve suavemente su cornamenta y se sienta en el piso, encima de la alfombra.

—Pues no sé, seguro entró por la puerta principal, escuche que mi hermano iba a traer leña.

—¿Es normal esto aquí? —preguntó aterrado, Jean no parecía asustado, simplemente miraba al animal como si fuera normal que hubieran uno en la casa.

—Una vez entró un oso.

—¿Qué? —Yuri abrió sus ojos, la boca se le caía y observó con duda, al mismo tiempo que temor.

—No te preocupes, me pongo unos pantalones y lo saco —comentó Jean mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras.

—¡No me dejes solo con el alce, idiota, imbécil, descuidado! ¡Soy la madre de tu bastardo! —gritó con ira el adolescente.

 

_Luego de una semana de quedarme regularmente con Nathalie en la casa, me adapté bastante bien y es que, mientras yo estaba en Canadá, Jean tuvo que viajar a Japón para la final del Grand Prix que fue a principios de mes. Durante todo ese tiempo, Alain acompaño a su hijo mientras Nathalie se quedaba conmigo para cuidarme, aunque solamente me daba sopa, sopa y más sopa. Es diferente al borsch pero es igual de sabroso._

_Jean llegó exactamente dos días después de la gala exhibición, es como si hubiera empacado y tomado el primer vuelo que encontró. Alain y Nathalie piensan que lo mejor sería que me quedara en la casa de ellos hasta que tenga al bebé, podrían estar atentos de mi, todo el tiempo, y hasta a Jean le parecía correcto, pero me negué rotundamente. Primero: No quiero más alces en el living y segundo: realmente los Leroy son una familia aglutinada, parece que quieren tener diez nietos de mi parte —gusto que por el momento no planeo darle— incluso ya han planeado todo para usar uno de los dormitorios de arriba como habitación para el bebé. Le dije a Jean que su familia me asfixia, él cree que es por mi excesiva libertad desde que era pequeño, pero que una vez que tuviera una familia tan unida como la de él, seguramente no querría alejarme más. Ha pasado al menos medio mes que estoy aquí y ya quiero escapar hasta por la ventana._

_Sí, sí. Nathalie es amable y hermosa, Alain es tosco pero un buen hombre, sus hermanos son todos divinos, parecen salidos de una novela como la familia Ingalls o algo así. Pero su excesivo cuidado hacia mi persona me provoca aun más malestar que los síntomas del embarazo. En momentos así extraño a Yakov, incluso a Victor que a pesar de ser un cabeza de rodilla, no se metía tanto en mi vida privada como lo hacen los Leroy, incluso sospecho que saben que número de calzones uso._

_Cambiando de tema, gracias a mi blog ahora todo el mundo sabe que estoy esperando un bebé de Jean, se armó un escándalo horrible con su ex novia, la cual me llamó de todo menos bonito. ¡Ella ya llevaba cinco meses separada de él cuando empecé a salir! Está enojada porque Jean no quiso hacerle el amor como me lo hizo a mí, por lo tanto no pudo atarlo a ella._

_Hablando de eso, muchas JJ girls piensan que quería atar a Jean a mí, pero a cómo vamos, él se ató a mí más de lo que yo me até a él. No necesito su dinero, ni su fama, tengo mi propio dinero y fama. Incluso he ayudado a realizar una coreografía completa a Jean para la próxima temporada. ¿No están hartos de ver la misma maldita presentación en todas las etapas del Grand Prix? Por eso la gente se quedó sorprendida cuando con ayuda de Otabek hice Welcome to the madness, aunque la mayoría estaba esperando "ángel en el festival de fuego".  
Y hablando de Otabek, claramente se enteró de mi embarazo, nuestras conversaciones por skype últimamente no son muy largas, pero en esta ocasión lo fue dado a las circunstancias. Aun así es difícil porque yo estoy viviendo en Canadá ahora y él continua en Almatý, le dije que viniera a Canadá, incluso Jean está gustoso de tenerlo y los Leroy lo quieren mucho, pero Otabek comenta que su peso últimamente esta desequilibrado —ha ganado al menos tres kilos desde la última vez que lo vi— y sabe que con la señora Leroy aumentará unos tres kilos más. Pero que luego de la world seguramente vendrá a visitarme, para ese momento tendré poco más de cinco meses._

—¿Estás seguro de estar preparado? —preguntó Otabek del otro lado, mientras bebía una taza de café.

—¿Piensas que no?

—Bueno, yo....

—¡Puedo cuidar a mi gata! —exclamó, Otabek niega con la cabeza.

—Un gato no es como un bebé, el bebé no es independiente como una gata... —manifestó mientras señala con el dedo—. Para criar un bebé necesitas ser psicológicamente estable.

—¡Soy psicológicamente estable! —Otabek le mira con reproche—. Puedo serlo si quiero.

—Tal vez deberías ver a un psicólogo.

—Estoy escribiendo en un puto blog de mamás, ¿es lo suficientemente psicológico para ti? —preguntó, Otabek se rasca la barbilla.

—No lo sé, estoy dudando de la capacidad de las personas que postean allí.

—Me recomendaron muchas cosas, aunque creo que la mejor en eso es Nathalie, tiene diez hijos.

—No lo creo, Yuri, digo....mira a Jean....

—Es verdad —ambos rieron un poco para luego suspirar—. Tengo un poco de miedo por el parto.

—Mi mamá dice que mi parto fue bastante duro, rogaba por la epidural, así que recuerda ese nombre.....e-pi-du-ral.

—¿Por qué tanto problema?

—Solía ser cabezón —Yuri se rió fuertemente—. No es gracioso.

—En momentos así me pongo a rezar por la futura madre de tus hijos —indicó, Otabek se sintió algo ofendido, pero no podía enojarse con Yuri.

—No planeo tener hijos, me siento ahora mismo inestable para tenerlos.

—¿Tú? ¿Inestable? Por favor Otabek, aun buscan los científicos de Almatý si posees algún sentimiento que no sea el fastidio.

—¿Y cómo andamos por casa? —Otabek tenía razón, Yuri no tenía por qué quejarse de eso cuando cada vez que se reunían, Yuri acaparaba toda la atención y apenas dejaba al joven kazajo decir 'hola'.

—Mala mía.

—Aun así, toma en cuenta lo que te digo, la ayuda terapéutica te hará bien.

—¿Y cómo empiezo con eso? Hola, soy Yuri, quiero ayuda terapéutica porque tendré un bebé.

—No creas que eres el primero que busca ayuda antes o durante su embarazo.

—¿Tu mamá lo hizo? —preguntó curioso.

—Hm....no.... —suspiró—. Pero si mucho después, cuando empecé a patinar. Es muy unida a mí, entonces le fue muy difícil todo esto, aunque ella me acompañó en cada una de mis instancias en otras pistas. Me acompañó en Rusia, luego en Estados unidos y Canadá.

—Eso es lindo —murmuró—. ¿Y si mi hijo no sale patinador?

—Bueno, no es el fin del mundo, pero seguramente lo acompañarás todo el tiempo, eso suelen hacer las madres.

—¿Suelen?

—¡Qué sé yo, Yuri! No soy madre. Pero la mía lo hizo. Al parecer también la de Jean. ¿No sería mejor quedarte con los Leroy?

—Es un loquero.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es un loquero, ni siquiera me sé el nombre de todos los hermanos. El otro día le dije a su hermano menor Fred.

—¿Por qué Fred? —preguntó sorprendido y con burla.

—¡No sé!  Ni siquiera sé cómo se llama, me estoy volviendo loco y creo que me ahogaré en sopa de salmón, al menos cuando vengas trae comida de verdad.

—En Canadá hay buena comida, deberías probar algo más que sopa. Debo irme, tengo entrenamiento a la mañana y ya es tarde para bañarme.

—Suerte en la World.

—Gracias, nos vemos después —colgó, Yuri suspiró.

_Otabek a veces es mejor terapeuta de lo que se imagina el mismo, a pesar que nuestras conversaciones muchas veces no son largas, sabe exactamente que decirme para que pueda recapacitar. Sin ir más lejos, fue él quien me dijo que me acerque a Jean ahora que estaba libre, creo que a él también le debo que ahora esté embarazado ¡Puto Otabek! Si no te hubiera hecho caso ahora tendría la de oro del GPF colgando de mi cuello, pero no, fui un idiota...._

_Dejando de lado a Otabek y sus buenos consejos —al igual que malos, muy malos—, llamé a Yakov esta tarde para decirle que fui al obstetra nuevamente. La señora —ya pasada en edad o siglos según corresponda— tenía unos lentes culo de botella con un grosor de al menos un centímetro. Me preguntó varias cosas:_

_Nombre y apellido: Yuri Plisetsky, claro.  
Edad: 17 años, pronto 18.  
Sexo: Masculino, claramente.   
Peso, altura y demás mierdas: contesté como buen chico._

_Se metió un poco en mi vida sexual como para saber de cuantos "meses" o "semanas" estamos hablando. ¿Cuál es la manía de hablar en semanas? Es por ejemplo: cuando le preguntas la edad de un bebé a su madre y te dice "tiene 18 meses", ¡dímelo en años! En este caso, ¡dímelo en meses! Tengo que saber que puta mierda de titulo pondré para este nuevo capítulo de mi vida. No puedo andar de "5 semanas y 2 horas", tengo que hablar de meses, ¡meses! Exactamente el 25 de diciembre cumplí los dos meses, por lo tanto estamos a dos meses y cinco días, si contamos la hora en que folle, también sería diez horas. Sólo eso falta para completar la ficha ¿verdad? Poner el momento en que folle como para que el niño sepa que su madre estuvo a las dos de la mañana rebotando encima de una....bueno, no hace falta poner detalles de la concepción o al menos la vieja no lo pidió en la ficha._

_Después de media hora de preguntas compulsivas sobre enfermedades, le tocó a Jean. Ya estaba regodeándome en mis jugos para darme cuenta que lo único que necesitan del padre es el número de seguro social. Aun así Jean completó los datos que no eran necesarios para que la señora tuviera la mayor información.  
No hay enfermedades pre-existentes en ninguno de los dos, salvo que enfermedad preexistente sea tener hijos a los 18 años, de ser así, pobre de mí criatura que tendrá que lidiar con un bebé antes de la independencia total de sus padres._

_He pensado nombres, pero no quiero entusiasmarme demasiado, la señora me dijo que pueden haber perdidas en los primeros tres meses, por eso hay que ser extremadamente cautelosos, pero yo sé que mi hijo esta aferrado a mi útero como una planta de helecho, así que no se irá de allí hasta que cumpla los nueve meses —incluso puede que más—. Y Según los dichos de Nathalie, los Leroy son bastante fuertes, a diferencia de los Plisetsky que llegamos antes al mundo._

_Aun así he pensado nombres, muchos de los nombres eran de los hermanos de Jean que por alguna razón vinieron a mi mente, pero otros son nombres rusos que me gustarían tanto para niño como para niña. Aunque de niña, aparte de Yuliya....Jade es el que más me gusta, siento que si tengo una niña, heredará mis ojos color verde que se asemejan al Jade, ahora si la bastarda me sale con ojos azules tendré que ponerle otro: ¿Azul? ¿Lapislázuli? ¿Zafiro?_

_En cuanto a los nombres de varón: Aleksei, Mijaíl, Andrey, Vasily, Sergey.....uf, hay tantos. Aunque Jean me insiste que quiere que su segundo nombre sea Jean....una de cal y otro de arena según dicen. Entonces el bebé se llamaría, por ejemplo: Aleksei Jean Leroy-Plisetsky. Suena bien, pero no quiero darle el gusto a Jean ¿me aconsejan? ¿Debo darle el gusto al padre alguna vez? Por ejemplo ¿sobre el nombre o la crianza del niño? Yo quiero que vaya a un colegio ruso, que aprenda ruso y que sea ruso, pero Jean insiste en que Canadá es un país muy bueno para criar bebés —y mascotas, pero ignoren que dije eso—. Aunque no sé qué tan bueno es cuando se te mete un puto alce en el living, claro, para todos es tan casual. ¿Soy el único loco aquí?_

_Bueno espero que el próximo mes no me sea tan chocante._

_#YuriPlisetsky #Mamá #BebéBastardo #AlekseyoJade #NiñooNiña #LeroyEsUnSacoDeMierda #BebéPliroy_

 

**Continuará.**

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los vómitos se fueron, pero hay cosas que nunca cambian

**Blog de "La mamá" >>> Mamá hoy.**

**Titulo del post** : Mes 3: ¡El fin de el primer trimestre! ¡Ya no más vómitos!  
**Fecha** : 28 de enero de 2018

**Autor** : Yuri-Plisetsky

                                 

_¡Feliz año nuevo y reyes! No sé que suelen celebrar ustedes. Gracias por los mensajes que me dejaron y sus recomendaciones. Aquí les va un resumen sobre mi tercer mes de embarazo._

_El primer cambio que noté es que ya se me está empezando a notar un poco el vientre. No es como "Wooo, Yuri eres una vaca" —aunque a veces me siento así y quiero saber si soy el único—, pero lo suficiente para saber que estoy embarazado, al menos los vómitos me lo recuerdan todos los días, pese a que estén cesando un poco. He leído una inmensa cantidad de libros sobre embarazo y gestación, ahora el bebé debe tener unos 5 centímetros, por lo cual tiene un tamaño similar al carozo de una fruta (o algo así entendí, no sé).  
El otro mes me quejé de la obstetra culo de botella, que se llama Tamara Kozel. Ella es ucraniana, pero emigró cuando tenía cinco años de edad a Canadá, lo sé porque cada vez que voy me relata las miles de historias que pasó en sus cinco años en Ucrania —como si realmente hubiera tenido muchas experiencias en cinco años y las recordara—, pero finjo entenderla mientras me enjuago la lágrima distraídamente. No, no lloro porque estoy hormonal, sino porque quiero huir de allí.   
Lo único bueno de esto es que vino el cerdo con el calvo ¡y es mucho decir! En mi aburrida y monótona vida —la cual es de la cama al living, del living a la cocina, de la cocina al living y de nuevo a la cama—. _

_Jean se ha puesto más y más insoportable a medida que pasan los días, siento que quiero gritarle: ¡Déjame en paz! Pero cada vez que lo hago hace un ademán con las manos y dice "es el embarazo", no idiota, no es el puto embarazo, es que estas todo el tiempo atento a mí y eso me enoja. ¡Ojo! No quiero decir que no desee su atención de vez en cuando, por ejemplo: durante las noches, mientras Potya duerme en esa mierda de casa que le compró JJ —usualmente no le gusta, siempre prefiere la caja, pero al parecer JJ le agrada lo suficiente como para no rechazarlo—, él me da unos masajes de pie fabulosos mientras me ahogo en palomitas de maíz mirando mi serie favorita._

_Desde hace unas semanas que disfruto de Netflix, incluso ¡he mirado la serie de Luis Miguel y estoy prendido con la trama! ¿Me he vuelto ya un viejo? ¡Tengo 17 años todavía! Debería estar en Mcdonalds llenándome la boca de chatarra mientras ignoro el mundo de los adultos y estoy aquí llorando por la serie de Luis Miguel mientras me atasco de palomitas de maíz y recibo un masaje hermoso de mi estúpido novio y padre de mi bebé._

_Volviendo al cerdo, él llegó a casa con muchos paquetes y algunas cartas de su madre —que al parecer todas las madres sienten que porque la mía es una perra tienen que tomar su lugar y darme consejos de mamá a mamá—. La mamá de Yuuri es agradable, me dice que por favor vaya a Japón un día y me dará un tazón de katsudon. ¡Estoy tan feliz por eso! Creo que fue la mejor noticia que he recibido, pero no quiero hacerlo durante el embarazo. He leído por ahí que si comes algo que deseas tanto, el niño te sale con cara de esa comida. ¡No quiero que mi hijo tenga la cara de un tazón de cerdo! Ya demasiado tengo con Yuuri. ¿Alguna vez escucharon eso? Tuvimos con Jean una discusión sobre ello este lunes._

 

—Yuri, el niño no te va a salir con cara de ningún alimento —bufó Jean mientras probaba la sopa de su madre—. Así que come sin culpa.

—Eres capaz de tomar la sopa de salmón cuando tu hijo puede salir con esa cara ¡Lo leí en el blog de madres!

—Pasas demasiado tiempo en ese blog —susurró alzando la ceja—. Mamá ha tenido muchos antojos en sus embarazos, y ninguno salió con cara de nada.

—Eso no lo sabes, a ver si cuando te tuvo a ti tenía el antojo de miel de maple y naciste con el cerebro de miel de maple —Jean rió ante ese chiste, pero Yuri parecía serio.

—¿Realmente, Yuri? ¿Por qué no pruebas mejor leer libros de maternidad? Son más científicos que esa cosa de la cara del niño —murmuró, Yuri asintió.

—El bebé tiene el tamaño de un carozo de frutas.

—Sí bueno, tienes tres meses, debería tener unos 5 centímetros como mucho —Jean hace un gesto con sus dedos para mostrar el tamaño del pequeño—. Y no debe pesar más de 14 gramos.

—Entonces no puedo atribuirle los 6 kilos que gané —resopló.

—No, cariño.

 

_Fui al obstetra con la esperanza que me dijera si iba a tener un chico o una chica. Me dijeron que por ecografía no iba a poder notarlo, pero que podría hacerlo el mes que viene. No puedo esperar, pero los exámenes invasivos no me gustan mucho y a pesar que el de sangre me llama la atención, creo que puedo esperar un mes más. Si ven las paredes arañadas ¡lo siento!_

_Jean quiere niña, no sé qué le pasa con eso....pero también dijo que un niño sería agradable para él. En cambio yo siento que será un varón. La mamá de Jean debe ser medio bruja, porque me hizo un 'cosa' con un péndulo que si giraba era niña y si iba en línea recta era niño. Salió niño.  
El señor Leroy ya quiere comprar una cuna para su nieto, incluso está pensando en empapelado de autos de carrera, pero aun no sabemos el sexo ¿qué pasa si sale niña solo para molestar? Incluso sé que tendría una niña solo para molestar. Sé que es el primer nieto y que todos están un poco obsesionados con ello, incluso JJ, quien ya ha buscado apodos de mascota para el pequeño o pequeña —no quiero hablar en idioma inclusivo porque es molesto—, pero sigue siendo un bebé que nacerá y ya, ¿qué diferencia hay entre el primero y el último?.  
Volviendo al tema del bebé, hablé con el padre de la criatura sobre su sexo, como les comenté arriba, también hablamos sobre enseñarle o no a patinar, yo creo que debería estar al menos adaptado al hielo, lo verá mucho desde que nace hasta que nosotros nos vayamos a la tumba —si es que él/ella no se dedica a esto—._

 

—No me imagino tener un hijo que no sea patinador —musitó Yuri tirándose en la cama luego de una larga tarde. Jean sonrió como siempre, cada vez que mira a Yuri por alguna razón lo hace—. Simplemente no me imagino una vida sin el hielo.

—Tal vez no es patinador, ¿hockey? Existe el hockey sobre hielo. Dos de mis hermanos mayores son jugadores de hockey.

—¿Dos? ¿Cuáles? ¿Los que tienen dientes de ratón?

—Yuri —susurró y negó con su cabeza, el joven levanta los hombros—. No tienen dientes de ratón.

—Bueno, lo que sea —giró—. Creo que no podré recordar nunca los nombres de tus hermanos.

—No son tan difíciles.

—Porque tú has vivido con ellos....también para mi es fácil recordar los nombres y apellidos de mis compañeros en la pista de Rusia, pero ¿tú los recuerdas?

—Tienes razón —Jean se acostó mejor y con una de sus manos acercó el cuerpo de Yuri al de él—. Si quieres, puedo hacerte un repaso de cada hermano que tengo.

—No hace falta, los iré aprendiendo con el tiempo —suspiró cansado—. ¿Seguiremos viviendo aquí?

—¿No te gusta?

—No es que no me guste, pero tenemos un departamento en la ciudad, muy cerca de la pista. Aquí hace frío, hay alces en la cocina.... —murmuró y enterró su cara en el pecho de Jean.

—Bueno, pero si nos vamos al centro, mamá vendrá todos los días a verte.

—Como si ya no la viera demasiado. Me cae bien tu madre y tu padre pero ¿cómo haces para tener vida si ellos están en cada detalle de tu existencia?

—Bueno, ellos hacen lo mejor para mí.

—A veces es necesario que estemos los tres.....tú, yo y el bebé, porque una vez que el niño nazca tendremos que empezar nuestra propia vida, Jean.... —Yuri no solía llamar Jean a JJ, simplemente utilizaba motes como 'idiota' o 'rey cabeza de maple' y a veces 'JJ', pero Jean no sonaba mal.

—Tienes razón.....tal vez deberíamos regresar la próxima semana a casa ¿no crees?

—Me parece bien, ir comprando cosas y preparar el dormitorio para el bebé sería genial.

—Sí, es verdad, papá y mamá ya se metieron suficiente, debemos seguir adelante.... —besa a Yuri en la cabeza—. Pero ¿estás seguro?

—Por dios, ¡sí!

—Entonces nos mudamos la próxima semana.

 

_Han pasado al menos una semana desde ese día y seguimos aquí, yo creo que a Jean le gusta la estabilidad de la familia y ojo, no quiero decir que la paso mal, me tratan como un rey, pero a veces , me gustaría ser simplemente un campesino. Jean dijo que mañana mismo nos iríamos pero cada vez confío menos en su criterio._

_Estuve imaginando un poco el cuarto del bebé, como aun no sabemos si es niño o niña comenzaremos a comprar cosas básicas en colores neutros. Una cuna blanca, sábanas amarillas o blancas, osos de peluche marrones con listón, sonaja color amarillo, juguetes varios e interactivos, hay una caja de juguetes que tiene varios bloques de diferentes tamaños y formas para ingresar en una caja con formas en su tapa, la chica de la juguetería me dijo que era de ingenio, pero el único ingenio que puedo esperar en mi bebé ahora es que abra la tapa y meta todas las figuras rápidamente para luego cerrarlo una vez haya tenido su primer error.  
Llamé al oso "Otabek", ya que Otabek ama los osos de peluche y el primer oso que recibí para mi hijo fue de Otabek. Por ahora lo tenemos en el cuarto y cada vez que intento hacer el amor con Jean, Otabek está ahí mirándonos. Hacemos chistes al respecto, espero que nunca leas este blog, sabiendo cómo eres estoy seguro que no lo harás._

_Pasando a otros temas, ya se pudo confirmar ante los medios mi embarazo, al cumplir los tres meses es menos probable que haya perdidas en lo que resta del tiempo —pero saben que nada es exacto en esto de la concepción—, por lo tanto recibí cientos y miles de regalos, tanto de colegas como de mis propios fans —y las fans de JJ, por cierto—. Tengo tanta ropa, que mi hijo podrá usar una prenda por día. ¡Lo que necesito no es ropa, sino pañales, muchos pañales! Gracias al cielo, al parecer una marca de pañales quiere patrocinarme de ahora en más, eso me alivia un poco la cartera, sé que los bebés gastan demasiados pañales en sus primeros tiempos de nacido, por lo tanto tener un patrocinador de pañales es bueno. Jean quería hacer su propia marca de ropas de bebé también, pero no planeo tener más hijos, así que su único modelo será el niño que tengo ahora en el vientre y aunque él insiste, estoy seguro que luego que lo amenace con cortarle el pene de cuajo, no volverá a fastidiar más. ¡Ni siquiera tengo suficientes nombres para otro bebé!_

_Otra cosa: recibo últimamente muchas cartas —de fans que fueron madres, incluso de Lilia que nunca fue madre pero tiene hermanas que si lo fueron— sobre los cuidados médicos y resguardos que uno debe tener, como si no tuviera suficientes indicaciones médicas. Parece que la gente ama darte consejos cuando aun no los pides. El niño está adentro y por ahora no molesta, lo que como come, lo que miro mira....por lo tanto no debo preocuparme. Lo que sí he tomado en cuenta es el hecho de las terribles contracciones. Algunas me han dicho que lo mejor sería escuchar música tranquila, incluso varios hombres me comentaron que en su embarazo han escuchado algo de clásico, por lo tanto Welcome to the madness y la música extravagante de DJ Otabek no son buenas para mi niño a menos que quiera tener un psicópata histérico. Aunque he visto videos en línea donde los niños se calman con música heavy metal, pero no me gustaría eso, dado que no siempre tengo ganas de escuchar música pesada, me abstendré sólo a pasarle la mierda que escucho cuando entreno y demás._

_¿Han notado que la mayoría de los videos en línea de 'soy mamá' donde te dan irrefutables consejos de la vida de los bebés, lo que debes y no debes hacer, usualmente te lo dan madres primerizas? No quiero ser un hijo de su puta madre, pero me molesta. ¿Qué tanta experiencia más podrías tener tú que no tenga JJ, por ejemplo, que ha tenido como 5 hermanos menores? Ninguna, sobre todo porque probablemente mi bebé no tenga las mismas reacciones que el tuyo, ni le guste las mismas cosas. Es verdad, hay cosas común de cada bebé —por ejemplo la música tranquila los calma— pero incluso, no es algo de bebés sino del ser humano en concreto. ¡Me enoja! ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿La mamá del año? Realmente eres insufrible cuando hablas de tu bebé y de las técnicas que usaste como si hubieras tenido 20 hijos más. Eres madre primeriza igual que yo...._

_Intento hablar con JJ sobre estas mierdas, pero él siempre sonríe y me dice : "Cálmate", ¡Mierda, estoy calmado! ¿Acaso no lo notas? En cambio solo giro en la cama para darle la espalda y me acurruco con Potya para dormir un poco más. Eso me recuerda que mi malhumor ha aumentado considerablemente en los últimos diez días y mis hormonas son mierda:_

—Yuri, no puedes estar enojado conmigo toda la vida —murmuró Jean luego de una hora en la que el rubio siquiera habló, este no respondió, se movió entre las sábanas de la cama—. ¿Quieres algo de helado? —normalmente el chantaje alimenticio era suficiente estimulante para un cansado y embarazado Yuri, pero en este caso no lo fue. Jean se asustó—. ¿Yuri? ¿Estás bien, cariño?

—Todo está mal —gruñó como un perro, Jean se acercó lentamente como si estuviera con rabia, intentó mirar por encima de la colcha y pudo ver una bola de cabellera rubia enmarañada.

—¿Por qué no te tomas una ducha, cariño? El embarazo te está afectando.

—¡No digas eso! —Yuri lanzó las sábanas hacia atrás, estaba con el cabello sucio y revuelto, ojeras de al menos 5 días, los labios hinchados y además de los ojos notablemente llorosos.

—¿Haz llorado?

—¡No! Sólo me ha entrado una basura en el ojo —susurró mientras baja su cabeza.

—¿Te ha crecido el cabello? —indicó, ahora se da cuenta de ello y eso enfada más a Yuri.

—Mierda Jean, ¿hace cuanto que no me miras? ¿Estoy espantoso?

—Claro que no, cariño, pero usualmente usas el cabello atado —comentó mientras intentó ayudar a su novio a levantarse—. Lo mejor es tomarse un buen baño de inmersión para casos así.

—Ahora soy "un caso así" —la voz de Yuri se quebró, no quería llorar, pero no podía—. ¡Estás putas hormonas!

—Ven, ven —Jean lo tomó en brazos para acariciarlo suavemente—. Vamos a la ducha y luego iremos un rato a la pista ¿te parece?

—No me gusta la gente.

—Será una pista privada.

—¿Podré patinar? —preguntó Yuri, Jean asistió—. Entonces vamos.

 

_Desde que padezco este embarazo, me he dado cuenta que la comida ya no es un medio de chantaje, sino la pista de hielo. Dado a las recomendaciones médicas, no pude tocar el hielo hasta ahora, eso me produce una profunda desazón, pero volví a la normalidad cuando Jean me llevó durante el fin de semana pasado. Necesito un poco de paz en mi vida, realmente la necesito y la pista de hielo es lo único que me da una paz que pocas veces cambia._

_Bueno madres, aquí está el blog del mes 3. Espero sobrevivir al resto de los meses._

_Pregunta: ¿las hormonas algún día dejarán de cabrearme? He llorado tanto que creo no tengo más lágrimas._

 

_#BebéABordo #MalditasHormonas #SoyMamá #ConsejosQueMeEnfadan #Blog3erMes_

 

**Continuará.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> el cuarto mes de Yuri es muy especial.

**Blog de "La mamá" >>> Mamá hoy.**

**Titulo del post** : Mes 4: ¿Confirmado que es niño? ¿Debo llamarlo por su nombre para que se acostumbre como los perros?  
**Fecha** : 28 de febrero de 2018

**Autor** : Yuri-Plisetsky

 

_Estaba pensando si era buena idea llamar al niño por su nombre para que se acostumbre como los perros, pero luego de leer una y otra vez el título, creí que sonaba demasiado grosero. Decidí entonces llamarlo por su apodo 'Lesha', todos los rusos pensamos que tenemos que darle a nuestros bebés un apodo que suene incluso mejor que su nombre. No puedo hacer que JJ lo pronuncie correctamente, debe tener un problema con su lengua porque siempre dice 'leisha' cuando debería decir 'loisha'. "¿Eres idiota?" le pregunto, suele reírse por ello._

_¿Saben el significado del nombre de Aleksey? Significa: el protector o el defensor, no es como si me hubiera tomado la molestia de comprar cinco o seis libros de nombres de diferentes países, entre ellos los greco-romanos y los eslavos. Yuri es un nombre muy ruso, pero viene de una raíz más greca, por lo tanto no debo quejarme de ponerle a mi hijo un nombre de Grecia. Ya comienzo a encariñarme con él y siento un poco extraño. También esta ese pequeño defecto del otchestva. En Rusia es algo común tener un apellido paterno y un nombre paterno (otchestva), en el caso de mi hijo sería: Leroy su apellido y su nombre paterno ¿cuál sería? ¿Jeanevich? Realmente no estoy muy seguro e incluso suena lo bastante raro para que le hagan bullying el resto de su vida, por lo tanto decidimos acatar las leyes más Canadienses e ignorar el otchestva por el momento._

_Para mí el nombre es muy importante ¿soy el único loco aquí? Mientras en la familia de Jean usan estúpidos nombres de mascota para hablarse entre ellos o incluso al nieto, yo trato de implementar el "Lesha" ('loisha') tan constantemente que me voy a volver loco. Pero no sólo el nombre ha estado molestándome en estos días, ¿cuándo es normal tener antojos durante un embarazo? El chocolate o las cosas dulces han sido mis favoritas desde que tengo memoria, pero últimamente no puedo agarrar ninguna. Pensé que estando embarazado podría, no sé, atascarme con chocolate y nueces hasta morirme, pero no, ¡el desgraciado disfruta de la fruta en almíbar! Incluso he comido cosas que mezcladas me daban asco y parecen ser en este momento la ambrosía de los dioses. Incluso Jean me mira raro, estamos a punto de cumplir el año de relación —es verdad que aun falta bastante tiempo, pero para mí los meses pasan volando— y recién en estos momentos estamos 'comenzando' a entendernos mejor. Jean soporta mis arranques de ira. Agradezco enormemente ya no tener esos problemas de llanto desmedido, porque sería demasiado grosero grabarme llorando._

—Jean —susurró Yuri mientras miraba el techo.

—¿Qué sucede, amor? —murmuró, girando sobre su propio cuerpo, con los ojos entrecerrados mientras la habitación aun se encuentra en penumbras.

—Tengo ganas de fruta —Yuri no estaba acostumbrado a oírse a si mismo decir algo como eso, incluso Jean casi se cae de la cama en esos precisos momentos.

—¿Qué fruta, bebé? Tenemos banana......mandarina.....

—Ananá, quiero ananá —Jean se detiene en su discurso ¿ananá?

—Ni siquiera estamos en temporada, Yuri, conseguir ananá en estos momentos es un parto.

—Yo quiero ananá, sino quieres que tu hijo tenga cara de Ananá....

—¡Y vamos de nuevo! —suspiró levantándose—. Son las tres de la mañana ¿podrás aguantar hasta que habrá el supermercado? Sólo puedo conseguirte en almíbar.

—Pero quiero frutas frescas, estoy harto del almíbar, por favor Jean.

—Yuri, estamos en el jodido invierno, por lo menos tenme piedad....no puedo salir volando al sur para conseguirte un ananá.... —rodeó los ojos—. Si esperas hasta que habrá el supermercado te traeré una lata de ananá.

—¡Quiero un ananá fresca!

—¡Yuri! Por favor.....

 

_En síntesis, conseguí mi ananá fresca. ¡Tengo mis métodos para hacer que Jean haga lo que sea! No me considero manipulador ¡Estoy embarazado! Voy a tener un Leroy luego un maldito año de 'pseudo-noviazgo'.  
Lo peor del asunto es que al parecer todos los Leroy son cabezones. Nathalie me mostró un álbum familiar y ¡dios santo! Esa mujer merece un altar. Imagínense que con un solo Leroy ya estoy hasta la coronilla, ¿qué les parece 10 Leroy? Todos completamente iguales.  Salvo por dos hijas y un hijo que salieron pelirrojos, el resto son JJ en todas sus formas, aunque sin fanfarronear, Jean es el más guapo y con mejor cuerpo. _

_Jean tiene un pequeño gimnasio en la parte de atrás su casa familiar —me olvidé de decirles que al fin nos mudamos a nuestro departamento—, allí se ejercita todos los días, hace pesar, corre, hace brazos.....yo solamente me siento a engordar mi trasero y verlo sudar con su pecho al aire, cuando voy, que es casi todos los días. No la paso tan mal._

_Por otro lado, Otabek está haciendo planes para viajar a Canadá en los mundos (durante el próximo mes), él participará —claramente o lo ahorcaba—, está preparando una nueva presentación, Jean me pidió que lo ayude con su performance y luego de sugerirle a sus padres un nuevo vestuario y coreo, estoy legalmente adentro, por lo que me verán en los mundos coreografiando a mi propio 'marido'. Suena raro llamarlo así, pero probablemente lo será ¡o no! No sé, no pregunten, me siento un poco raro al respecto._

_Como dije, hemos vuelto a nuestro departamento, aunque Jean está dudoso de cambiarnos a una casa para....y cito: "los niños" ¡Já! como si tuviéramos más de uno, ¿esta ebrio? No pienso dar a luz a más de un niño, vete acostumbrando con Aleksey porque será el único al que le dejes herencia. Tal vez y solo tal vez —si es que estoy de humor— podríamos adoptar un perro u otro gato, pero eso lo decidiremos con el tiempo. Por lo cual, decidí —sí, decidí, porque si fuera por Jean nos mudaríamos a una casa de veinte habitaciones con jardín enorme— quedarme en el apartamento en plena ciudad. ¡Tiene un enorme living! Cocina, comedor, dos baños, tres habitaciones y un patio pequeño —dado que está en la planta baja—. El cuarto grande tiene la cama matrimonial que comparto con Jean desde hace unas semanas, mesas de luz a juego con el material de color caoba de la cama, un ropero enorme para que entre toda mi ropa, también está la casita de Potya y algunos juguetes regados por todo la alfombra color borgoña. El baño se encuentra del lado derecho del cuarto —justo donde yo duermo, porque necesito el baño más urgentemente que Jean—, también hay un enorme espejo con una mesada llena de productos para el pelo y piel.  
La segunda habitación, que justo se encuentra a un lado de la nuestra, es la destinada para el bebé. Apenas tiene una cuna gigante que compró Alain —a él le gusta las cosas en grande y no pude contradecirlo—, también hay un ropero con dibujos de patitos, donde puse la mayoría de la ropa que me obsequiaron. Hay uno más grande a un costado donde guardo los pañales y la leche en polvo que me mandan los auspiciantes. También coloqué un pequeño librero, con algunos libros que compré en uno de nuestros paseos al shopping. El oso de Otabek ahora se encuentra en esta habitación y las paredes se pintaron hace una semana de color pastel —un celeste verdoso—. _

 

—¿Te parece ese color? —Jean dejó los tachos de pintura en el suelo y miró la habitación con las paredes desnudas y sin ningún mueble, se veía muy triste, pero sabían que era de forma temporal. El invierno no era un buen momento para pintar, pero dado que Yuri estaría bastante gordo cuando llegara el verano, decidieron hacerlo en ese momento.

—Me gusta el verde azulado ¿a ti no? —Yuri usaba sus dedos para tomar fotografías imaginarias de lo que sería el cuarto—. Podríamos poner la cuna allá, y luego el ropero aquí a la derecha, este espacio de aquí será la sala de juegos y podremos usar esa alfombra de patitos que te gustó.

—Bien, primero debemos pintar —tanto Jean como Yuri llevaban playeras algo estropeadas por si se manchaban, al igual que pantalones anchos y gastados—. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Pincel o rodillo?

—Rodillo, se ve más divertido —Yuri se acercó a la pintura y la abrió para ver el hermoso color.

No demoraron mucho en pintar el cuarto, aunque terminaron bastante manchados de pintura tanto en la ropa como en parte de sus cuerpos, dado que esta goteaba por todos lados. El olor del cuarto era terrible, pero el frío invernal no podía con ellos, tuvieron que abrir las ventanas de donde entraba el gélido viento para poder esparcir el olor a pintura.

—¿Deberíamos comprar algunos cuadros? Para que las paredes no estén desnudas, He visto varios posters o pegatinas para pared de perritos y ositos—Yuri miró con espanto a Jean, ya había demasiadas criaturas animales en ese cuarto para meter más espécimen.

—Es el cuarto de mi hijo, no el arca de Noé..... —suspiró—. Pero supongo que a los niños les gusta demasiado ese tipo de cosas. Ayer fui con tu madre al shopping de aquí, y compré unos libros, déjame mostrarte —Yuri tomó a Jean de la mano y lo arrastró fuera del cuarto para llevarlo a su habitación donde habían unas bolsas en el enorme ropero—. Son cuentos infantiles.

—A ver —Jean tomó uno—. 'El pollito que no regresaba a casa', 'Hansel y Gretel', 'Ricitos de oro y los tres ositos', es algo trágica la literatura infantil.

—Son los mejores que encontré, además también está esto —Yuri le muestra un juguete donde hay imágenes de animales encima de un botón, Jean no entiende hasta que Yuri aprieta uno y escucha una voz diciendo 'La vaca hace mu' y comprendió.

—Bueno, eso le enseñará a nuestro hijo a mugir perfectamente —se río de su propio chiste pero a Yuri no le parece gracioso.

 

_Luego de poder acomodar la habitación —eso fue hace al menos unos días atrás cuando se secó, creo— pusimos las cortinas de ositos de peluche, no sé que piense Lesha de toda la situación, cuando nazca probablemente me mire con cara de "¿realmente planeas que duerma aquí?", pero será adorable mientras dure. Al menos durante tres o cuatro años la habitación seguirá así, luego, él podrá elegir que poner y que cambiar —claramente la cuna se tendrá que ir cuando cumpla el año y medio. Me estuve nutriendo un poco de libros sobre maternidad, aunque debo admitir que las fotos eran por exceso muy gráficas. ¿Qué mierda comerán los bebés para que sus popos sean de ese color intergaláctico? Estoy rogando porque mi niño no haga sus necesidades, pero tendré que acostumbrarme. Lo peor es que no hay nadie que tenga bebés y a este paso creo que seré el único que los tenga._

_Me olvidé de comentarles que mañana mismo es mi cumpleaños, tendré 18 años oficialmente, por lo tanto ya seré mayor de edad, podré votar —si estuviera en mi país al menos— y beber alcohol —si no estuviera embarazado—. No creo que la vida cambie demasiado ahora que tendré 18, es decir: 1) Sigo embarazado y 2) Jean seguirá siendo un idiota._

_Hablando de Jean, la vieja con anteojos culo de botella o mejor dicho: Tamara, la señora Tamara, me dijo que la fecha de nacimiento aproximado sería algo así como el 25 de julio de 2018, lo que significa que mi hijo compartirá mes de nacimiento con Jean. En momentos así sólo espero que eso comparta con Jean y no su vivaz carácter de mierda, aunque es mejor que sea un ególatra y presumido canadiense a que tenga mi temple. Estaremos en plena estación de verano para esa época, por lo tanto no habrá competencia que impida algo. Por otro lado, yo estaba pensando en hacer como el año pasado e ir a visitar a mi abuelo a Rusia para ese mes, pero dado a mi estado de embarazo no me dejarán viajar tantas horas en avión, por lo tanto tendré que cambiar mis planes e ir en Junio o Mayo, para mejor confort. Mi abuelo quiere 'conocer' a su nieto, obviamente lo llevaré infinidades de veces una vez que haya nacido, pero sería lindo que se acostumbre a su voz desde el vientre, aunque Deda tiene una voz bastante particular, por lo tanto no sé si sea lo más recomendable. Lo único bueno de avanzar todo este tiempo es que las nauseas han parado, los antojos aparecer pero es divertido ver como Jean sale de la cama —incapaz de negarme algo— a buscar al supermercado todo lo que le pido, tenemos suerte de vivir cerca de uno 24 horas, muchas veces ha ido en pijama._

_Por ahora estoy llevando bastante bien el embarazo, no es algo divertido, realmente tengo que felicitar a las personas que deciden tener un niño en su vientre, incluso cuando el niño no es relativamente suyo. Me duele las caderas casi la mitad del día, mientras la otra mitad me quejo del dolor de pies, pero Jean se ha vuelto un experto en dar masajes de pies._

_Ahora que tengo cuatro meses las cosas se vuelven más complicadas, por ejemplo, he ganado más peso de lo que pueda imaginar, pero lo curioso es que el bebé en si no pesa más de 100 gramos o algo así, por lo tanto no puedo excusarme en eso de los 10 kilos que tengo ahora. Intento hacer algo de dieta y he comido más fruta de lo que mis intestinos pueden tolerar, pero me tienta toda la comida que hace la madre de Jean y por el momento tengo una terrible obsesión por el poutin y los piroshkys —lo cual era normal en mi—. Como todo el tiempo, incluso cuando no tengo ganas de comer necesito masticar un chicle o caramelo, me parezco tanto al cerdo que me dio asco a mí mismo. El vientre ya se hinchó lo suficiente y nada, ninguna de mi ropa favorita me entra, es más, Nathalie tuvo que ponerle elástico a mis pantalones para que los pueda usar, pero a estas alturas —y con diez kilos de más— simplemente se rompen si pongo siquiera una pierna....diablos, si que era extremadamente delgado antes de tener a este niño._

_Tuve que comprar ropa pre-mamá por prescripción médica, me estaba cortando la circulación de las piernas mis malditos pantalones. Ahora uso un camisón todo el tiempo y eso me molesta aun más, aunque encontré pantalones de mezclilla cómodos para pasear, que son elásticos y muy livianos. Incluso las calzas con calentadores me hace sentir mucho mejor que estar en mis propios pantalones. Jean dice que tengo el culo grande y cuando lo escucho simplemente le entierro mi zapato en su trasero. ¿Cómo va a decirle eso a un embarazado? Estoy teniendo a su maldito bebé y el peque encima ni siquiera pesa un maldito kilo. Por lo menos la obstetra me ha dicho que de peso y talla está bastante bien para su tiempo de gestación, aunque dado a mi poca talla y peso, sabía que me sería difícil afrontar el parto —que claramente será cesárea—. No he hablado mucho con JJ al respecto, pero él no tiene incidencia en estas cosas, prácticamente no tiene incidencia en nada. Yo escogí el nombre para mi bebé: "Aleksey", ya es suficiente con un solo nombre para lidiar con más. Yo escogí el tono de su cuarto —obviamente soy la madre—, también elegí el color de su cubre camas y los juguetes....incluso los malditos libros que debo leerle y por supuesto los cochecitos —mi hijo no estará en cualquier coche, sino en uno con estilo, hasta tiene estampado de leopardo._

 

—Yuri.... —susurró Jean mientras miraba el coche que había armado Yuri con la ayuda de un manual—. ¿En serio? ¿leopardo?

—El bebé será un Plisetsky con marca personal, debe tener leopardo o guepardo, sino, no es hijo mío, no lo reconoceré —indicó y se levantó con ayuda de Jean, su vientre era pequeño pero le incomodaba agacharse.

—¿No crees que es demasiado? Pensé en algo en tonos pasteles, a los bebés les gusta los colores tranquilos.

—Es mi hijo, tiene mi maldito ADN, claramente no será tranquilo, mide 18 centímetros y ya siento que mide un metro, se hace notar —Yuri tenía razón, no ha dejado de quejarse de malestares con respecto a eso, aunque Jean supone que la mayoría es solo para exigirle atención.

—Bien, entiendo entonces todo esto, pero ¿qué hay de los lentes de sol? Ni siquiera son lentes para bebés —Jean giró su cuerpo a los lentes cómodamente situados encima de la mesa, también tenía decoración de animal print en el marco, pero eran negros.

—Mi bebé tendrá estilo.

—¡Ni siquiera podrá usarlos!

—¡No me des la contra! Los usará, en algún momento crecerá ¿no? ¿O planeas que mida 18 centímetros toda la vida? —Jean no puede negarlo, es más, ni siquiera pude decirle a Yuri que le parece tonto lo que está haciendo. Asintió con la cabeza en un claro gesto de rendición—. me agrada que me entiendas.

 

_Jean ha aprendido que no debe pelear con un embarazado y mucho menos con un Yuri embarazado. Le compré a mi bebé un carro con estampado de animal print y lentes igual de modernos. Otabek vendrá el próximo mes, así que estoy demasiado extasiado con todo esto, debo preparar la única habitación libre que tenemos —Jean quiere convertirla en un gimnasio y yo estoy de acuerdo—. Otabek dice que tiene un regalo para el bebé, espero no sea otro oso con ojos grandes y profundos que ven todo lo que hacemos —a veces pienso que tiene cámaras en sus ojos—._

_Bien, aquí el blog del cuarto mes. ¡Los amo!_

_#SoyMama #MiNiñoEsVaron #JeanSigueSiendoIdiota #BlogDeLaMama_

 

**Continuará.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo V**

 

**Blog de "La mamá" >>> Mamá hoy.**

**Titulo del post** : Mes 5: ¡Soy una vaca!  
**Fecha** : 27 de Marzo de 2018.

 **Autor** : Yuri-Plisetsky

 

_¡Quiero un perro! Es demasiado abrupto empezar el tema con eso, pero es que quiero un perro. La historia de mi quinto mes empieza por ahí. Siempre pensé que era una persona de gatos, pero a principios de mes fuimos a un parque de animales, precisamente un parque de perros y había tantos que estuve a punto de morir. Eran demasiado adorables y ahora entiendo por qué Jean es un hombre de perros, simplemente es imposible no verlos como una pequeña bola peluda —sobre todo cuando son cachorros—._

_Potya no es muy amable, pero siempre es cariñosa con las personas que ella quiere, por ejemplo conmigo, con Lilia, incluso con Jean....pero nunca lo fue con Victor, Yuuri, ni tampoco con Yakov, tal vez porque los tres tenían demasiado olor a perro. ¡Aun así quiero un maldito perro! Jean me dijo que lo mejor sería esperar un poco, porque entre el embarazo y el nuevo perrito, todo se podría ir al diablo, así que acepté, aun así quiero al perro antes que nazca el bebé, para que se adapte un poco a la vida del hogar y a estar con muchos humanos en una casa ruidosa._

_Estuve pensando en un Golden retriever, pero Jean me informa que probablemente tendríamos que mudarnos del departamento a una casa si quiero más mascotas. Bueno, tuve que aceptar el hecho que probablemente una casa más grande con un inmenso jardín sería lo apropiado para el cachorrito y también para Potya, la cual está muy estresada ahora con todo lo del bebé y los cambios._

_Otabek llegó hace dos semanas atrás, justo antes de la World Cup de patinaje artístico, él duerme en el sofá, allí entran al menos dos Otabek —lo cual no es mucho decir, dado que es pequeño—.  El no podía creer que mi vientre se haya hinchado tanto en tan pocos meses, la última foto que subí era cuando aun mi panza estaba chata, pero según los dichos de Jean, fue de un día para el otro que comenzó a crecer desaforadamente.  
Le comentamos que su nombre sería Aleksey y dado que la familia de Jean es tan católica apostólica romana, decidimos bautizarlo y para eso necesitábamos un padrino y una madrina. La madrina es claramente Nathalie, dado que estamos seguros ella lo cuidará con todo su corazón de madre....pero el padrino estábamos en una encrucijada. Por una parte, poner a Alain sería no poner a nadie de mi lado, por lo que Jean sugirió a Victor, Yakov, Yuuri, incluso a mi abuelo. Pero inmediatamente pensé en Otabek para hacer ese rol. Él es joven y aunque no es muy dado a los niños, creo que sería un buen padrino para Lesha. Inmediatamente aceptó y eso nos hizo bastante felices._

_Ahora bien, Otabek, ¿en qué maldito país le darías a un bebé —que aun no ha nacido— como regalo una pequeña moto? ¡Ni siquiera es un regalo apropiado para un niño de cinco años! Definitivamente no es del todo bueno para hacer obsequios, y pensando que nada podría superar a las medias rojas de lana que me regaló para navidad._

_Claro que no le dije nada, sonreí estúpidamente y guardé la moto en el lugar más recóndito de la casa para que el niño jamás lo vea y luego venderla en una venta de garaje._

—Gracias por el regalo, Otabek —susurró Yuri mientras volvía a poner la pequeña moto en la caja—. Aunque temo que no podrá usarla hasta los cinco años.

—Sí, creo que me apuré un poco en la compra, pero era demasiado bonita —comentó y se sentó para tomar el té con Jean y Yuri—. ¿Y cómo te trae el embarazo?

—Supongo que bien, los vómitos ya se han ido —comentó y luego miró a su amigo—. Aunque han surgido nuevas quejas, dolores en lugares que no sabía que tenía.

—Bueno, estas esperando un bebé, eso es normal... —Otabek no estaba muy al tanto sobre futuras mamás, dado que la última mujer embarazada que vio fue su tía y el pequeño hijo de esta ya tenía unos 15 años.

—Mis hábitos de comida han cambiado, no estoy seguro si para mejor o para peor.

—¿Haz comido mal últimamente? —preguntó, Yuri asiente con la cabeza.

—No paro de mezclar cosas que creo son insalubres juntas, el bebé simplemente quiere saber a qué sabe la combinación de esos alimentos —mordió su labio inferior—. Y ha estado un poco fastidioso últimamente, le pregunté a las chicas del blog si es normal sentir contracciones al quinto mes.

—¿Sigues con el blog? —preguntó el kazajo, Yuri asintió.

—No ha parado de postear en ese foro de madres.

—¡Soy una madre! Bueno, lo seré en un par de meses.

—Siempre tuve un especie de problema con ese término —masculló—. Pero supongo que está bien usarlo cuando eres quien tiene al niño en su vientre.

—Sí, pero madre es quien provee al bebé, y aunque sea hombre, soy el que lo provee ¿no? Nunca mejor dicho la palabra madre....aunque no estoy tan acostumbrado, tuve que decirlo por lo menos cinco veces para darme cuenta que era verdad.

 

_El quinto mes me ha traído bastantes dolores de cabeza, y no es que en general tenga dolores de cabeza por el embarazo, sino por las consecuencias del mismo. ¿Se acuerdan que la primera vez —durante el primer mes, mejor dicho— Jean no paraba de hacer todo por mi? Bueno, eso se acrecentó a medida que crecía mi vientre. Entonces debía pasar, un día me enoje y salí de casa cuan fiera endemoniada, quería estar en cualquier lugar menos con Jean. Fui caminando a pasos agigantados hacia el hall del shopping para darme cuenta que no traía dinero conmigo, por lo tanto, pasear sin comprar no me aliviaría lo suficiente, lo cual me provocó un terrible descontento. Decidí entonces ir al parque de animales, sentarme un rato y disfrutar._

_Los pájaros cantaban, las flores se movían con el gélido viento del invierno que se iba y la primavera que llegaba ardiente como pocas. Mis ojos paseaban por los verdes pastizales cuando lo vi. Allí entre la maleza, no sabía exactamente que era, pero parecía pequeño. Me levanté y caminé hasta los arbustos cerca de un inmenso árbol, la gente prácticamente no caminaba por ahí, estaba algo sucio y unas latas de cerveza en el suelo. Me agacho un poco para sacar de en medio las hojas crecidas del césped y lo veo allí: ¡era un cachorrito! De color castaño, un poco desnutrido y con un ojito lastimado, al parecer alguien le había golpeado y estaba asustado, sucio y mojado. Miré el cielo, había llovido los últimos días, lo que significaba que el cachorrito llevaba al menos una semana allí o tal vez menos.  
Giré hacia todos lados, buscando a alguien que lo reclamara, incluso me fijé en su cuello, no había collar ni chapita, por lo tanto era un perrito abandonado. Bufé, lo tomé en brazos y lo cargué hasta salir de los pastizales. El cachorro lloraba y temblaba, seguramente tenía mucho miedo y no sabía qué hacer, un extraño rubio con una enorme panza y cara de pocos amigos lo estaba llevando, yo también estaría aterrado. _

_Sin dinero y con un cachorro moribundo en mis manos, busqué en línea desde mi celular alguna clínica veterinaria cercana y la encontré. Camine un poco deseando que no me pidan demasiado dinero, pues no quería volver a casa todavía._

—Ehm, hola —musitó el adolescente con el cachorrito en brazos—. Encontré a este perrito en el parque, estaba solo y no tiene chapita, al parecer está lastimado del ojo y recién me di cuenta que tiene la patita rota —la mujer, escandalizada, se levantó del asiento e inmediatamente tomó al cachorro.

—Al parecer este pequeño ha estado viviendo en la calle un tiempo ¿verdad? Hace aproximadamente unos dos meses, una perra dio a luz a unos cachorritos de esta raza. El dueño se llevó a la perra y a los cachorros para luego dejarlos en una casa, pero uno de los cachorritos no estaban. La perra como los cachorritos fueron adoptados y pensábamos que este había muerto....

—¿Están seguros que era este el cachorrito de esa perra? —Yuri no hacía más que desconfiar.

—Jamás olvido ninguna cara ni a ningún animal que haya sido parido aquí —murmuró—. Te ayudaremos muchacho, pero este cachorro necesita un hogar de transito.

—¡Yo puedo tenerlo! —la mujer miró a Yuri, no tardó mucho en notar que estaba embarazado.

—¿Podrás hacerlo con tu condición?

—Claro que sí, no soy idiota. Ya tengo otros animales....

—Bien —murmuró—. Habrá que ponerle un nombre.

—¡Teddy!

 

_Decidí entonces ir corriendo a mi casa de vuelta, no me importó si Jean aun estaba allí con Otabek hablando de motos o cualquier mierda, ingresé a la casa en busca de dinero. Jean me frenó y me pidió hablar un momento, pero le dije que había rescatado a un perrito y debía llevar dinero a la clínica veterinaria para que lo atendieran. Fue increíble su sorpresa, Otabek me preguntó si podía llevarme en su moto —de esa forma no caminaría tanto— y le dije que si, fuimos a la clínica y Jean nos siguió con el auto. El perro tenía problemas en su patita  y el ojito un poco lastimado, pero nada que una buena rehabilitación y un buen plato de comida no pudiera remediar._

_Es un golden retriever macho color caramelo, le pregunté a Jean si podíamos quedárnoslo y él dijo que sí, pero debíamos hacer la adaptación con Potya si queríamos que el pequeño pudiera corretear por la casa.  
Lo llevamos al departamento y allí le compramos un plato que decía su nombre, Otabek se sorprendió por el "Ted" o "Teddy" mejor dicho. Lo que no esperaba era que el perrito se encariñaba tanto con él, porque dado a mis visitas al médico, encargarme de Potya, ir a patinar con Jean y comprar cosas para el bebé, Teddy pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Otabek, y cuando este se iba, Teddy —aun con su patita quebrada— saltaba hacia donde se iba él y lo miraba por la ventana colocarse el casco y salir con la moto. Fue tanta mi frustración de saber que mi perro quería más estar con Otabek que conmigo, que no me quedó otra que aceptarlo. Otabek se irá en un par de días, me preguntó si podía llevarse a Teddy con él y no me quedó otra que aceptar, el perro lo ama._

—¿Me prometes que me mandarás fotos? —preguntó Yuri, Otabek ni siquiera se había ido y ya se encontraba haciendo esa clase de preguntas. El perro aun estaba con la patita vendada y era muy pequeño, pero el kazajo había adaptado su motocicleta para que el pequeño cachorro entrara allí, ya cuando creciera tomaría los recaudos para llevarlo sentado con él.

—Lo haré, Yuri —susurró el moreno tomando al cachorrito inquieto entre sus manos.

—Recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer cuando lo encontré en el parque —murmuró acariciando su cabecita.

—Yuri, sé que estas triste, pero no te preocupes, pronto tendremos un perrito —intentó calmar Jean a su novio, pero este parecía devastado. Había encontrado en Teddy un amigo más, como Potya, pero ahora el cachorro se iría con Otabek y ya no podría estar con él—. Además nuestro tiempo es muy corto, el perrito necesita muchos cuidados.

—Lo sé.

—No te preocupes, Yuri, cuidaré bien de Teddy, te enviaré fotos de él todos los días. Viajaremos juntos ¿verdad, peque? —Otabek acarició la cabeza del cachorro—. Ahora tendré una jornada libre para poder viajar por Canadá y estados unidos, le daré todas las vacunas necesarias.

—Ya sé, lo cuidarás bien —bufó, Jean abrazó a Yuri.

—Vamos a comer algo ¿les parece? —Yuri negó con la cabeza a la pregunta de Otabek.

 

_Odio admitirlo pero me había encariñado con Teddy y saber que Otabek se lo llevará por algún tiempo me hace pensar que pierdo a alguien de mi familia nuevamente. Aun así, Jean me dijo que iríamos a una perrera a buscar una mascota, pero por el momento le pedí que me deje tranquilo con eso, quiero hacer mi propio duelo tranquilo —no porque el cachorro hubiera muerto—._

_Volviendo al tema del bebé, el cuarto ya se encuentra en perfectas condiciones, he querido comprar algunas cosas más para Lesha, pero Jean cree que ya es demasiado —aunque Nathalie piensa que nunca es suficiente—. También la compra de ropa pre-mamá se ha vuelto algo diario en mi vida, cada vez que me levanto, hay un nuevo pantalón que no me queda, lo cual me deprime bastante. No sé cuantos kilos he ganado, pero yo diría que hasta 10 o algo así.  Aunque debo admitir que estaba un poco bajo de peso, lo cual, el aumento no es "tan notorio"._

_Aleksey se ha portado bastante bien en estos días, he descubierto algunas cosas de él, por ejemplo: le gusta la música clásica, más detalladamente: Chopin. También por alguna extraña razón le encanta "Theme of king JJ", lo cual de cierta forma me perturba. La voz de Jean lo calma bastante cuando está algo inquieto y también tiene un antojo terrible a dulce de membrillo._

_Las hormonas se han calmado, aunque los dolores de pie —o mejor dicho hinchazones— han aumentado con el tiempo. Mi vejiga puede que haya vuelto a su tamaño original (o tal vez no). He tenido un pequeño gusto por las verduras que nunca supe tener ¡incluso como piroshky de verduras!  
Últimamente no he estado comiendo tanto, pero siento que todos los días engordo al menos cinco kilos, lo cual en la balanza no se nota, pero yo lo siento ¿seré que es por la hinchazón que tengo? Además de sentir que el niño está presionando hacia abajo continuamente ¡Aun faltan cuatro meses para que nazcas!_

_No sé si solo seré yo, pero ¿no creen que pasa rápido el embarazo? Recuerdo como si fuera ayer que me enteré que tendría un niño y me mudé a Canadá posteriormente, ahora ya tengo 5 meses, sé que es un varón y está golpeando mis entrañas el bastardo. Algunas mamás me han dicho que sí pasa muy rápido los meses pero que las últimas semanas son una tortura. Espero no me pase eso pero sé que me pasará._

_Bueno, ahora a dormir un poco más. Gracias por leer._

_#UnMesMas #YuriMama #BabyLesha #Perrito #QuieroQueTermineMiSufrimiento_

 

 **Continuará**.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

 

**Blog de "La mamá" >>> Mamá hoy.**

**Titulo del post** : Mes 6: ¿Cuándo va a nacer?  
**Fecha** : 28 de Abril de 2018.

**Autor** : Yuri-Plisetsky

 

_Ya estoy llegando al mes en el cual pensas: ¿cuándo va a nacer?_

_Mi vientre cada día está más hinchado, los pies también, al nivel que ya no me entran mis zapatillas ni zapatos, incluso, he estado usando los de JJ. Me pregunto constantemente si podré recuperar el peso que tenía antes de quedar embarazado_

_¿Se acuerdan esos días donde yo les comentaba a todos ustedes de mi vientre plano? Bueno, de alguna forma ahora mismo extraño mis pies, hace tiempo que no los veo y tengo dificultades en ponerme las medias o incluso cualquier calzado que utilice —no solamente por el hinchazón—. No he podido dormir, pues no encuentro la posición correcta para hacerlo. Giro a la derecha, giro a la izquierda, boca arriba o boca abajo —aunque esta última me da la sensación que estoy aplastando a mi bebé—. Nathalie me dice que esto es normal, que ya encontraré mi comodidad con el tiempo, pero cuando me quiera dar cuenta el bebé saldrá de alguna forma de mi vientre._

_Estamos hablando mucho con la obstetra sobre los diferentes tipos de parto y decidí que en el momento que dé a luz, decidiré si quiero algo más respetado o una cesárea, por mientras no quiero decir nada porque sé que me estresaré._

_Vivir en la ciudad no es muy cómodo, bueno, es más cómodo que vivir en el medio de la nada encerrados en una casa con la familia Leroy. Al parecer recordé el nombre de una de las hermanas de Jean, ella se llama Annie Mary y tiene 22 años. Ella vive actualmente con su pareja muy cerca donde vivimos con Jean y siempre me trae para desayunar donuts de la tienda de donas de la ciudad. Son bañados en chocolate con chispas de colores, saben que las amo ¿verdad?_

_Annie es la única hermana de la que me acuerdo, ella tiene el cabello rojo como su madre y largo hasta la cintura, es modelo de la línea de JJ pero también trabaja como recepcionista en un hotel de lujo. En más de una ocasión me llevó al hotel para que use sus instalaciones como "invitado especial", además que todos allí adoran como patino y querían autógrafos, incluso el gerente del hotel. El lugar es muy relajante y me dieron un masaje dado a mi embarazo, quisieron que la pasara lo mejor posible._

_Por cierto:_

(Foto de Yuri sacada frente a un espejos de pie, se encuentra de costado levantándose una playera manga larga color gris con la tela de los brazos negra. Su vientre está completamente hinchado por los seis meses de embarazo)

 

_Muchos querían ver mi panza, y aunque lo he subido a mi instagram, nunca está de más mostrarlo en el blog. Por eso me siento tan incomodo cuando hago absolutamente cualquier cosa, incluso, ahora utilizo zapatillas con abrojos, pues no puedo atarme los cordones sino lo hace JJ por mí, eso me transforma en un ser completamente dependiente y es algo que no me agrada. Por lo que cuando comenzó a aumentar mi vientre, empecé a comprar todo tipo de zapatillas que tuviera abrojos o cierra fácil o cualquier mierda de esas._

—¿En serio, Yuri? —preguntó Jean mientras veía al joven adolescente colocarse los zapatos—. No necesitas comprarte zapatillas o zapatos nuevos.

—No quiero pedirte ayuda para atármelos, además es mucho más fácil hacerlo de este modo.

—¿Mocasines tal vez? No necesitas cordones para ponértelos.

—¿Cuántos años piensas que tengo? ¿Cincuenta? —preguntó molesto, Jean sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué te parece comprar más ropa pre-mamá? Haz estado un poco más ancho los últimos meses.

—¿Qué diablos quieres decir con eso? —gruñó, Jean nuevamente suspiró.

—Yuri, vas a recuperar tu peso inmediatamente, eso estoy seguro, eres una persona bastante delgada, incluso para estar de seis meses de embarazo, pero debes aceptar que has subido al menos tres o cuatro tallas, tus pantalones ajustados no te entran y has intentado probártelos durante toda la semana.

—¿Sabes la frustración que se siente? Tú estás delgado, musculoso, por supuesto siempre entrenando. ¿Sabes lo que es haber engordado el doble de tu peso?

—No has engordado el doble, Yuri....

—El bebé ni siquiera llega al medio kilo y yo estoy pesando casi 11 kilos más de lo que pesaba ¿puedes creerlo?

—También ten en cuenta que estabas como tres o cuatro kilos por debajo de tu peso normal según tu altura —Yuri pareció gruñir, pero la mirada suave de Jean logró calmarlo—. Anda Yuri, vamos a comprar más ropa con elástico, no debes romper tus jeans.

—Me pregunto ¿por qué debo comprar ropa que solo usaré una vez?

—¿Por si se te ocurre tener más niños? —Jean sonrió, a Yuri no le gustó la idea, aunque ser hijo único lo hizo bastante solitario, le hubiera encantado tener hermanos—. ¿A poco no te parece que es demasiado triste tener solo uno?

—Es verdad, nunca tuve hermanos.....pero tú tienes muchos de ellos, Lesha tendrá demasiados primos para jugar —Jean rodó nuevamente sus ojos, no podría hacer que Yuri accediera a tener más hijos por ahora.

—Bueno, vamos a comprar más cosas —Jean lo levantó y Yuri se dejó hacer mientras era envuelto por los brazos fuertes de su novio.

 

_Hablar con Jean me hizo pensar sobre "Lesha" como hijo único. Yo fui hijo único, aunque prácticamente no lo sufrí. Mi abuelito hubiera terminado aturdido con dos Yuris en la casa, incluso, si hubieran habido dos de mi en lugar de uno, probablemente mi abuelo no hubiera estado tan solo cuando me fui a entrenar a st petersburgo, aunque también hubiera tenido una carga mucho más fuerte de la que tuvo. Por otro lado, no me imagino a JJ como hijo único, seguramente la hubiera pasado muy mal en la escuela, incluso en su casa. Yo creo que ambos somos lo que somos porque nacimos en una familia con un exceso o un defecto de niños. Por lo tanto, he pensado en darle gusto de tener otro hijo ¡Pero solo uno! Para que Lesha no se sienta tan solo y pueda jugar con una hermana o un hermano._

_Incluso, he empezado a pensar un poco más sobre integrar a Jean al modelo de crianza. Sé que suena estúpido, pero hasta hace dos semanas atrás pensaba "Este bebé es mío y solo mío", ignorando el hecho que necesité un poco —solo un poco— de JJ en mi camino para crearlo. Entonces me quedo mirando a esas parejas con su primer niño, donde el padre lo lleva en brazos mientras la mamá puede mirar la bella escena y retratarla en su mente tan fuertemente que duele, me veo a mi incluso viendo a mi bebé en brazos de Jean. Él será un gran padre. No es muy bueno poniendo reglas y es algo torpe en todo lo que tenga que ver con lo social —¡O por dios, yo también! Mi hijo será un inadaptado social—, pero creo que podremos sacarlo a delante entre los dos._

_Soy una persona famosa, como todos ya lo saben, por lo tanto mis redes sociales explotan cada vez que subo una imagen de mi vientre. Incluso Mila está planeando un baby shower con algunas de mis fans más devotas, lo cual me da algo de temor por mi seguridad. Pensar en viajar a Rusia teniendo 8 meses de embarazo es bastante complicado aun para una persona común, imagínense un hombre como yo. Pero también sé que mi abuelo tuvo que aceptar ver a su dulce bisnieto en mi vientre solo por pantalla y me gustaría darle una sorpresa, hablaré con Jean sobre un viaje antes de dar a luz, sería el último viaje, realizado probablemente en Julio —pleno cumpleaños de JJ—._

—¿Un baby shower? —preguntó Yuri mientras miraba la pantalla de su laptop—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Es una fiesta donde se celebra al bebé, en este caso habrá mucho decorado celeste porque es un varoncito. Habrá un pastel y la gente te traeré cosas para el niño.

—¿Crees que ya no tengo suficientes cosas? Otabek me compró una jodida motocicleta para el niño —indicó el joven señalando un placard enorme a su derecha—. Ya no hay mucho espacio aquí, además que Nathalie tiene una obsesión por los pijamas de osito y gatito.

—Parece que te diviertes demasiado con eso jajaja —rió cubriéndose la boca—. Hablando de Otabek ¿crees que pueda venir?

—Está dando vueltas por todo Canadá con un perro, supongo que lo que menos piensa ahora es en volver a Asia.

—Oh, cierto, su instagram está llena de imágenes de motos y cachorro.... —Mila acarició suavemente su mejilla, pensante.

—¿Quién más estará invitado a mi baby shower? —preguntó curioso.

—Bueno, tú y tu novio......yo......Chris...

—¿Chris? No quiero que mi baby shower sea una porno —se quejó.

—Se comportará, tranquilo.....también Yuuri, Victor, incluso Guang y Phichit quieren participar...., Phichit ha dicho que quiere ser el fotógrafo oficial.

—Él solo quiero subir las fotos a su instagram antes que cualquiera —bufó—. Pero bien, está bien, que así sea, estaré allí en julio.

—Eso me gusta, Yuri.....además puede que alguien más esté aquí para darte una sorpresa.

—¿Eh? ¿Quién? —Mila sale de la facetime y Yuri se queda con las palabras en la boca—. Estúpida mujer.

—¿Sucede algo, Yuri? —Jean, quien estaba haciendo ejercicio en la habitación de al lado, entró por la puerta.

—Al parecer Mila organiza mi baby shower....lo haremos en julio.

—¿Julio? —preguntó y con sus dedos cuenta—. Pero para esas alturas tendrás ocho meses ¿no será difícil para ti?

—Estaré bien, soy una persona fuerte y he viajado toda mi vida en avión desde que tengo 4 años, así que no te preocupes —sonrió de costado, al menos sabía que si algo pasaba y tenía contracciones en Rusia, su hijo nacería en su país, aunque probablemente no dé a luz hasta fines de Julio o principios de agosto.

 

_Tengo fecha para dar a luz el 25 de julio de 2018, eso significa que mi hijo sería del signo de leo. Aunque si se adelanta el parto (tanto junio como principio de julio) el bebé será del mismo signo que su padre. Jean y yo tenemos el mismo tipo de sangre, por lo tanto el embarazo fue muy normal, el tener la misma sangre hace que mi sistema acepte el embarazo con mucha naturalidad, si hubiera sido otro tipo de sangre, como por ejemplo la A, eso hubiera estado realmente jodido. Agradezco que Jean tenga la misma sangre que yo y no sea un bueno para nada._

_La habitación de Aleksey Leroy está lista, Jean insiste que haga mi bolso para el día del parto, pero en ocasiones mi pereza es tal que ni siquiera puedo pensar en todo lo que necesito. Supongo que cuando cumpla el séptimo mes ya la tendré preparada, pero antes necesito hacer una pequeña lista._

_Tengo pañales —de todos los tamaños— en exceso gracias a la familia Leroy y su compulsión a las compras, por lo tanto debo meter al menos unos cinco pañales en la pañalera. También compré dos botellas (biberones) con el chupete color azul, dos mudas de ropa con dibujos de patitos y una manta celeste que Mila me mandó por Jean como intermediario, que tiene cocido en ruso el nombre de mi bebé —también en inglés para que Jean sepa de quien es la mantita—. Incluso compre un osito de peluche de tamaño pequeño para llevarlo allí y que mi hijo no esté solo cuando lo lleven a la nursery._

 

—¿Qué es esto, Yuri? —preguntó Jean mientras sostenía un paquete envuelto. Inmediatamente el adolescente caminó hacia él y tomó dicho paquete.

—Es un regalo, es el primer juguete que le regalaré a Lesha —susurró y quitó el envoltorio para dejar ver un gatito de peluche color anaranjado—. Dado que Lesha no podrá ponerle el nombre, lo bauticé yo.

—¿Y cómo lo llamaste?

—Tiger Killer King....

—La próxima vez yo elegiré los nombres —indicó Jean con una sonrisa, Yuri bufó sin entender por qué a su novio no le gustan los nombres que él pone, se sorprendió cuando supo que Potya era un diminutivo para Puma Tiger Scorpion.

—En fin, se llamará Tiny entonces —murmuró y lo dejó junto a la pañalera—. ¿Crees que deba hacer la pañalera ahora mismo?

—Bueno, Yuri, según dice mi madre, los meses pasan demasiado rápido y cuando te des cuenta, ya será el momento de tomar la pañalera para ir a recibir al bebé.

—Entonces tal vez deba hacerla ahora —susurró y se sentó en la cama, intenta tomar la pañalera con su mano pero la pereza es demasiada como para solo caer encima del colchón—. No tengo ganas de hacer nada.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?

—¡No! —se levantó—. Es mi bebé, yo debo hacerlo..... —mordió su labio inferior—. Bueno, no importará si espero unos días más ¿verdad?

—No te atrases tanto, Yuri.

 

_Bueno, juro solemnemente que prepararé la maldita pañalera cuanto antes y meteré los pañales, los biberones y demás cosas, no quiero dejar todo para último momento. El abuelo me dijo que mi madre postergó tanto el armado del bolso que cuando comenzaron las primeras contracciones tuvo que hacerlo todo rápidamente._

_Bueno debo irme, el doctor me indicó descansar y lo único que hago todo el día es correr, quejarme, ir a la pista y mirar televisión frente a un pote de palomitas de maíz, por lo tanto dormiré un poco antes de la cena. Necesito más consejos pre-mamá, así que estaré esperándolos._

 

_#BabyShower #NecesitoConsejos "#MamiEnApuros "#SeisMeses #Lesha_

 

**Continuará.**

 

 

 ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO!

  


  



	7. Chapter 7

 

 

**Blog de "La mamá" >>> Mamá hoy.**

**Titulo del post** : Mes 7: ¡Mes con el abuelo! Y con......  
**Fecha** : 29 de Mayo de 2018.

 **Autor** : Yuri-Plisetsky

 

_¡Se cumplió el séptimo mes esta semana! Y Jean me dio una sorpresa enorme que es visitar a mi abuelo. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo, creo que antes de quedar embarazado y ahora, con siete meses, imagínense —parezco una gran bola de grasa—. Mi abuelo como siempre dijo algo así como: "Yurotchka, te vez realmente radiante", pero sé que solo estaba siendo amable. Soy una enorme bola que no para de tragar, prácticamente no distingo lo que es sano de lo que no, lo que es comible como lo que no.  
Debo admitir que he probado una cantidad de sabores nuevos para mi paladar, incluso comienza a agradarme el poutin. La mamá de Jean viene todos los días a cocinarme, claramente al tener un vientre voluminoso, apenas puedo ponerme los zapatos, por lo que ella se levanta temprano a la mañana, me hace el desayuno, me levanta, me da masajes en los pies y me lo sirve con todo el amor de mamá. _

_¿Les digo la verdad? Nunca pensé que podría disfrutar de un trato así, un trato de madre. Mi mamá prácticamente no me crió, creo que si no fuera por mi abuelo estaría abandonado a mi suerte, porque jamás se hizo responsable de mi y por eso nunca quise que a mi hijo le pasara lo mismo._

_Justamente el otro día JJ me preguntó por mis padres, él sabe que me ha criado mi abuelo y Yakov, pero nunca ha conocido a mis padres, claro, él tiene una familia bastante 'convencional' y piensa —seguramente— que todos tenemos el mismo tipo de vínculo familiar. No puede evitar reírme de su cara cuando mi expresión cambió al tocar ese tema. Mi madre es una zorra que prefirió su carrera antes que su hijo y mi padre, seguramente un adolescente idiota que creo me vio dos veces en su vida y en ninguna de esas dos veces tengo recuerdos tácitos sobre él. Por eso, durante el viaje a Rusia —donde teníamos varias horas para hablar— Jean decidió cuestionarme con respecto a mi familia:_

—¿Al menos sabes su nombre? —preguntó curioso Jean, probablemente él pretende que mi padre sea algo así como Alain, tosco pero sobreprotector, cariñoso y amante del buen comer, pero no es así.

—No recuerdo nada, incluso, mi apellido es heredado de mi abuelo, ni siquiera fue capaz de ponerme su apellido, por eso quiero que mi hijo tenga el apellido de su padre.

—Me dijiste durante el primer mes que no querías que me metiera en la educación y en el nombre del niño.

—Bueno, mis hormonas me hicieron decir eso, estaba molesto ¿por qué siempre las 'madres' tenemos que sufrir todo este maldito cambio hormonal? —preguntó jadeante, Jean alza los hombros.

—No lo sé, Yuri, nunca fui madre. Pero cuéntame más de tu familia.

—No hay mucho que contar, Jean.

—¿Tu abuelo no te habló de ellos? —cuestionó, Yuri quiso decir que no, pero le estaría mintiendo a su novio y ese fue un problema fundamental en su familia.

—Mi madre odió a mi padre al menos el 90% del tiempo —Yuri acaricia su vientre hinchado, el avión se mueve un poco.

—Es casi como nuestra relación hasta ahora —Jean intentó reír, pero Yuri lo silenció con su mirada.

—Al parecer mi mamá era muy buena cantante de salón y mi papá tocaba la guitarra, a pesar que solamente se llevaban unos dos o tres años, no estoy muy seguro..... —se detuvo para pensar—. La cuestión es que se conocían del colegio, no es que en el pueblo donde vivía hubieran demasiados colegios, la gente del barrio iba al mismo y mis papás se conocieron allí, sé que mi padre suspendió un año porque estaba más interesado en la música que en sus estudios, también en la moda.

—Me agrada tu padre.

—Mi madre también era una amante de la moda y la música, pero ellos a pesar de amar las mismas cosas y estar en los mismos clubs, no se llevaban bien o más bien mi madre lo detestaba. Ella decía algo así como: "Siempre haciéndose el simpático y el listo" o "qué egocéntrico es ese idiota".....

—Tu madre se parece bastante a ti, Yuri —Jean se rascó la barbilla, el adolescente bufó.

—En síntesis, papá terminó la secundaria y quiso al fin armar su propia banda, puso un aviso en línea, buscando un cantante o una cantante, entonces mi mamá respondió y aunque al inicio los dos intentaron llevarse 'regularmente' bien, poco a poco les fue gustando la compañía del otro, sus compañeros de banda no lo podían creer y una noche, ¡sorpresa! Vine yo al mundo.

—Oh, entonces fuiste inesperado de la relación de dos adolescentes.

—Mamá tenía 17, casi 18....y papá tenía 20 años o algo así...cuando mamá quedó embarazada el grupo se separó, papá terminó en otra banda y mamá en casa de sus padres. Nací yo y creo mi padre vino a verme dos veces, una de ellas es cuando ya me habían puesto mi nombre....

—Oh es verdad ¿no tienes que tener el nombre de tu padre en tu.....ehm? ¿cómo se llama? ¿otchestva?

—Mi otchestva es con el nombre de mi abuelo....Nikolai, por lo tanto soy Yuri Nikolaivich Plisetsky.

—Ahora entiendo, es como si tu papá no existiera....

—Bueno, mi papá nunca existió en mi vida.... —suspiró, no era un tema bonito para Yuri.

—¿Y tu mamá? ¿Qué pasó?

—Ella me dio a luz, estuvo unos meses cuidándome y cuando pudo se fue a estados unidos a triunfar como cantante y modelo....

—¿Tienes fotos de ella? ¿Es famosa?

—Seguramente se cambió de nombre así que no sé si es famosa, y no, no tengo fotos de ella....

 

_Recordar a mis padres no es algo que me haga mucha gracia la verdad. Lo poco que sé de ellos, es eso que me contó mi abuelo, pero ni siquiera estaba preparado para lo que vendría después.  
Cuando llegué a Rusia, fuimos directamente a la casa de mi abuelo —incluso ahora les estoy hablando desde allí—. Mi abuelo tenía una montaña de piroshkys, tanto al horno como fritos, dulces y salados, de patatas y de queso o de carne y champiñones. Jean no podía creer cómo es posible que un anciano hiciera tanta comida en poco tiempo, pero todo es posible con mi abuelo. Esa noche descansamos y comimos muy bien. _

_A los dos o tres días de estar allí, decidimos salir a una cafetería que me gusta mucho, quería volver a tomar chocolate y comer algo dulce en ese lugar, los antojos me podían más y fuimos a pasarla bien. Nos sentamos en una mesa cerca del ventanal para admirar el paisaje de las calles extensas de Rusia. El frío se estaba yendo, aunque siempre parcialmente. Jean decidió ir al baño y yo me quedé mirando fijo los árboles cuando de repente apareció._

_Era un hombre grande, con el cuerpo tonificado peor no excedido, estaba bronceado y su cabello negro era corto y estaba algo parado para el costado, sus ojos son de un azul grisáceo y sus lentes de sol se encontraba en la cabeza. Por un momento tuve un sacón de onda, pues creía que era Jean, pero él se encontraba completamente abrigado con un pullover que tejió mi abuelo en su rato libre, no estaba con una chaqueta de cuero y una camiseta roja. Pero ¡mierda! Si no era Jean, debía ser un pariente._

—¿Eres Yuri Plisetsky? —su voz era incluso parecida a la de Jean, Yuri tuvo que irse para atrás y mirarlo mejor, ese hombre tenía al menos 20 años más que él.

—¿JJ? ¿Cuándo envejeci.....? Espere....¿usted quién es? —preguntó sorprendido luego del primer susto.

—Soy Evan Jones, soy tu padre.... —Yuri estuvo a punto de caerse de espalda, su padre era idéntico a Jean ¡tenía nombre francés igual que Jean! pero su acento era muy parecido al de Jean, por lo tanto su origen era canadiense y lo confirmó cuando notó una hoja de maple en su camiseta roja—. Tu madre me dijo que estarías aquí, haz crecido mucho de todos lados —señaló el vientre.

—Mi....ma....espera ¿me llamaste gordo? —gruñó.

—Jajajaja eres igual a tu madre, siempre viendo la parte negativa de todo —indicó y se sentó en la silla frente a Yuri—. Haz crecido tanto, cariño. Recuerdo cuando apenas eras una cosita de este tama...

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Pues, para verte, cariño.... —la sonrisa de Evan era enorme, Yuri no podía entender que vio su madre en él aparte del atractivo físico, su personalidad era sosa.

—¿Ahora? ¿Después de 18 años te diste cuenta que existo?

—Siempre supe que existías, es más, te fui a ver a varios eventos....pero ya sabes el carácter que tiene tu madre, me dijo que te dejara en paz, que probablemente te contagiaría mi estupidez.

—¿Mamá te dijo eso? —preguntó, ¿acaso su madre le había impedido a su padre tener contacto con él? —. ¿Por qué?

—Tu mamá siempre pensó que sería una mala influencia para ti —susurró—. Como si ella hubiera sido buena influencia. La cuestión es que siempre me gustó la música, viajar, vivir a lo hippie, pensaba entonces que te pegaría ese estilo de vida, los rusos son bastante de su país, ya sabes...

—¿Mamá te impedía verme?

—Le pasaba a tu abuelo la pensión alimentaria....pero ella le había prohibido a tu abuelo decirle que ese dinero era de mi parte. No siempre podía pasar algo, ya sabes, soy músico, no todos tenemos éxito —rodó los ojos—. Entonces le pedí una tregua a tu madre, que me deje verte y conocer a mi nieto. Ella se comunicó con su padre y supo que vendrías, entonces concretamos una cita.

—¿Sin avisarme siquiera?

—Quería que fuera una sorpresa —sonrió aun más, cuando lo hacía se parecía a Jean y en esos momentos se ponía a pensar si él y JJ eran algún especie de parientes lejanos—. Me enteré de tu embarazo por los medios, al igual que tu relación con el campeón mundial Jean-Jacques Leroy, me alegra que hayas elegido un canadiense para formar familia.

—Elegir no es la palabra correcta, pero.... —suspiró—. Jean es un buen hombre.

—Lo sé, es canadiense como yo —guiña el ojo de forma coqueta.

—¿Quién es él? —la voz de Jean apareció justo en la espalda de Yuri, el joven se dio la vuelta y le miró. Eran idénticos.

—Es mi padre, Evan Jones, al parecer le resultó gracioso presentarse aquí sin avisar —gruñó Yuri, Evan se levanta y le da la mano a Jean, Evan es la versión 20 años más vieja de Jean.

—Mucho gusto, Jean-Jacques, soy Evan, el padre de Yuri.... —saludó, JJ sonrió y también le da la mano.

—Dígame JJ, me alegra conocer a más familiares de Yuri, pero su acento me resulta familiar ¿es usted canadiense? —el hombre asintió—. ¡Vaya! No sabía que Yuri era ruso-canadiense por parte de su familia, eso es una verdadera sorpresa.

—Sí, pero al parecer Yuri no heredó nada mío, bueno, tal vez algo sí —Evan señala sus zapatos de estampado de animal print, lo que de cierta forma emocionó a su hijo—. Amo el cuero y el animal print, pero trato de no usarlo mucho por mi edad.

 

_Papá no es tan malo, en realidad me agrada bastante una vez que comprendes su línea de pensamiento. El es algo soso y también bastante torpe para hablar, actuar o socializar, no me sorprende porque Jean es exactamente igual. Mi madre me llamó por teléfono y me dijo que iría a visitar a mi padre ese fin de semana, por lo que también quería verme. Mi mamá siempre fue despegada de su familia, no pretendan que sea unida a mí, pero también yo sé que fui un accidente en su vida, que en realidad nunca quiso tenerme, pero me tuvo, probablemente porque mis abuelos le insistieron demasiado. La he visto varias veces en mi vida, no es que fue completamente abandónica, ella ha estado también en muchos de mis espectáculos, incluso fue a verme cuando competí con el cerdo, pero desde hace unos dos años que no la he visto físicamente._

_Jean quiere conocerla, por lo cual no pude negarme cuando dijo que quería cenar conmigo, el abuelo y mi novio, aunque ella no sabía que estaría mi padre también._

_Cuando los vi, a los dos juntos, fue demasiado chocante, es como ver una versión diferente de Jean y yo._

—¿Qué hace él aquí? —Preguntó la mujer llevándose los lentes de sol a la cabeza. Jean está sorprendido de lo mucho que se parece Yuri a su madre, la mujer solamente tiene el cabello más largo, como hasta la cintura, los ojos de un verde muy profundo y un vestido suelto color oscuro.

—Hola Yuliya —Evan saludó amistosamente a la mujer, pero ella no parecía querer tocarle la mano.

—Mamá, él es mi papá y esta es la casa de mi abuelo, ten algo de respeto por él —indicó Yuri acariciando su vientre abultado. La mujer mira a su hijo con pena y suspira, le da la mano a su ex amante y pasa a la casa sin mediar palabra.

—Así que usted es músico —Jean se acercó a Evan, Yuliya notó el parecido físico, parecía que era de alguna forma una herencia tener una relación con un hombre con esos rasgos en su familia, su tía también había mantenido relaciones con un canadiense hacía años con el que tuvo un hijo, pero nunca se lo pudo decir porque no lo volvió a ver.

—Sí, toco la guitarra y canto, aunque me gusta más componer.

—Yo canto —Jean sonó entusiasmado.

—¿Es tu prometido? —Yuliya se acerca a su hijo, Yuri asiente con la cabeza—. ¿Hace cuanto que sales con él?

—Pues, será cosa de un año más o menos —susurró, la mujer suspira, recuerda cuando tenía la edad de Yuri y era loca, extravagante y dispuesta a todo por la gloria.

—¿Lo amas? —preguntó la mujer, Yuri se dio la vuelta para verlo y sonreír, eso fue suficiente para Yuliya—. Entonces nunca lo abandones.

—¿Estás arrepentida de algo?

—¿Hm? —Yuri la miró más fijamente, ella suspiró de nuevo y miró el techo—. Probablemente, no es que esté arrepentida realmente, la madurez ayuda mucho a una persona.

—¿Y por qué no vas y le invitas un café?

—¿A quién? ¿A tu padre? —preguntó, Yuri asistió—. ¡Claro que no! Es un idiota.

—Pero es un idiota con el que tuviste un hijo, haz tenido varios idiotas en tu vida, dudo que te mantuvieras casta todo este tiempo...mamá, pero nunca has tenido un hijo con alguien más.

—Era torpe, tonta....no sabía cuidarme.... —mordió su labio inferior—. No sé mucho de su vida, salvo que anda de hippie por ahí.

—Tal vez deberían andar de hippie los dos juntos ¿no te parece? —cuestionó.

—No es fácil, ya no somos niños, tenemos nuestras carreras y también nuestros sueños....ya somos gente grande, él tiene 39 y yo 36.....

—¿Y? Aun son jóvenes, incluso puedes tener más hijos si quieres.

—Uff, con uno fue suficiente.... —Yuri arquea la ceja—. Parir uno fue suficiente, ¿de acuerdo? Además te tengo a ti y a tu bebé —Yuliya abraza a Yuri, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, aunque antes solía hacerlo más seguido, cuando Yuri tenía 4 o 5 años.

 

_Bueno, al final mi madre y mi padre se están dando otra oportunidad o al menos eso creo. Espero pasar unos días más acá y volver a Canadá antes de dar a luz a mi bebé. Probablemente salga este fin de semana con Mila y Georgi o tal vez con el cerdo y Victor, aun no lo sé._

_Nos vemos el próximo mes._

_#MamáHoy #SoyMama #MiBebe #MisPadresEstanLocos_

 

Continuará.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo VIII**

 

**Blog de "La mamá" >>> Mamá hoy.**

**Titulo del post** : Mes 8: Lamento el retraso. ¡Nació Lesha Leroy!  
**Fecha** : 16 de Julio de 2018.

**Autor** : Yuri-Plisetsky

 

_Lamento mucho el retraso pero se debe a una buena causa, ¡Ha nacido Aleksey Yuri Leroy Plisetsky! Jean insistió en que le pongamos doble nombre, aunque en Rusia no es muy común. Nació el 2 de Julio a las 3:30 de la mañana.  
Y como el psicótico que soy, le hice su carta astral por medio de una amiga en común con Jean, por lo que es cáncer con ascendente a cáncer —como si no hubiera demasiados cancerianos en mi vida—, Jean también es cáncer con ascendente a cáncer, entonces podríamos decir que será muy parecido a su padre y muy compatible a mi —porque soy piscis—. Mi bebé tiene la luna en acuario, no estoy muy seguro de lo que significa pero supongamos que es algo positivo para él ¿verdad?_

_Es verdad, he hablado mucho de lo astrológico pero no he comentado nada del bebé en el primer párrafo. Bueno, 'Lesha' (se dice Loisha) es la cosita más preciosa del mundo, es muy afectuoso —todo lo contrario a lo que era yo de bebé, un pequeño gremlin—, bastante mimado por absolutamente todos —empecé con las contracciones a finales de junio y he estado internado desde ese momento, por lo que toda la familia de JJ vino a Rusia y todos andan detrás de él—, su cabello al parecer será rubio, dado que nació con una pequeña pelusa rubia en su cabeza, y sus ojos aun son celestes/grisáceos. Nathalie, que como dije es una bruja, dijo que serían de ojos celestes como su padre y lo son.  
Lesha es bastante 'mamero' por así decirlo, no puedo apartarlo de mis brazos, incluso cuando me voy a dormir, él decide que es el momento 'de estar con mamá' por lo tanto se pone a llorar y por más que Jean intenta cargarlo, él no quiere. Aunque es verdad que Jean sabe como calmar a los bebés, es muy bueno y cuando Lesha quiere, simplemente se acomoda en los brazos de Jean y duerme durante horas. Agradezco tenerlo —a Jean— porque si no fuera por él, estaría en una crisis post parto peor de la que ya estoy._

_Y es que si, cuando lo tuve en brazos no paré de llorar y no sabía que tenía. Jean intentó calmarme pero lo golpee con la almohada y me puse a llorar aun más fuerte de lo que lloraba Lesha, imagínense, madre e hijo llorando al unísono. Luego el bebé fue llevado a la enfermería para hacerle más chequeos de control y yo me quedé con mi novio en la habitación, intentando tranquilizarme.  
No puedo decir nada sobre esto, es todo sentimientos, tenerlo en mis brazos, aun siento como si fuera un sueño. Lo veo, lo tengo, pesa poco pero está ahí, tangible, mirándome con sus ojitos pequeños, su naricita, sus manitas. Siento que últimamente soy un sentimental._

_El primer día luego que volvimos del hospital, fue una especie de tortura. Yo no quería dejarlo en la cuna, sentía que cualquier cosa lo podría matar allí en el cuarto. Podría caérsele el cunero o podría ahogarse durmiendo boca abajo. Mi obsesión fue tal que prácticamente tuve que darle una patada fuera de la cama a Jean y este tuvo que dormir en el incomodo sillón del comedor. Puse varias almohadas alrededor del bebé, estiré mi mano para tocarlo todo el tiempo y así pude dormir 'medianamente' bien._

—¿Otra noche más? —preguntó Jean bostezando mientras tomaba una de sus almohadas de la cama, Yuri le miró y asintió—. Va siendo hora que comiences a pensar en traer la cuna aquí, Yuri, no puedo seguir durmiendo en el sofá.

—Pero se podría....

—No pasará nada.....es paranoia tuya, Yuri..... —el joven iba a retrucarle cuando Jean le colocó un dedo apoyado en los labios—. Escucha, mamá también pasó esto con sus primeros tres embarazos.

—¿La pasaré aun peor con los otros? —luego de dar a luz, Yuri pensó que no sería mala idea darle un hermano en algún momento a su hijo, dado que él no pudo disfrutar de ese tipo de relación y Jean sí.

—No creo, mamá es paranoica, la cuestión es que lo único que hizo es que tengamos cierta dependencia hacia ella....lo mejor es que duerma en el cuarto al menos unos meses y luego pasarlo a su habitación antes que cumpla el año. Pero Yuri, debo dormir en la cama también.

—¿Y si te das vuelta y lo aplastas?

—Yuri, no haré eso, ¿por quién me tomas? Es mi hijo también ¿lo sabías?

—Lo sé —bufó como un niño.

—Hagamos lo siguiente, probemos, dormiré esta noche aquí contigo y el bebé, compraremos mañana mismo una de esas cunas que va al lado de la cama y te la pondré de tu lado, de esa manera estarás más tranquilo y yo no tendré tortícolis mañana.

—De acuerdo —susurró mientras tomaba al bebé entre sus brazos y lo movía un poco para que Jean ocupara su lugar en la cama.

 

_Jean tenía razón, no pasó nada esa noche ni la siguiente, el bebé era un santo, dormía todo el tiempo y se adaptó bastaste bien a la cuna.  
No les conté que pasó el último mes antes del parto así que aquí les va. Las contracciones empezaron en junio 23, antes que cumpliera el octavo mes, nosotros estábamos listos para irnos el 24, incluso teníamos los pasajes para irnos, pero al parecer mi hijo quiso nacer en Rusia. Fui a parar al mismo hospital donde yo nací, pero aun no estaba todo listo para que dé a luz. Mi obstetra tuvo una llamada telefónica con el médico de Rusia, y bueno, al parecer pusieron como fecha límite el 2 de julio. Fue ese día que decidieron hacer la cesárea. El bebé estaba perfectamente ubicado. En el pabellón estaba Jean, Nathalie y Alain, el resto de los hermanos se encontraba en la sala de espera, al igual que mi abuelo. Le pedí a mi madre que me acompañara y ella lo hizo, dejando a Jean fuera del quirófano. _

_Mamá durante la operación me contó algunas cosas de mi nacimiento, al parecer —creo que era obvio— no fui del todo planeado, pero cuando mi madre me vio supo lo que era el verdadero amor e inmediatamente también lo supe yo, cuando vi a mi hijo. Lo limpiaron rápidamente y me lo dieron, estaba muy tranquilo y sus ojos nubosos debido a que recién estaba viendo la luz. Inmediatamente le dije a mamá que lo llamaría Aleksey Yuri y tendría los dos apellidos Leroy-Plisetsky. Como dije arriba, no es común el doble nombre o doble apellido en Rusia, es más, mi hijo podría decirse que no tenía otchestva, a menos que Jeanevich sea correcto._

_El pasaje lo tuvimos que cambiar para dentro de un mes, cuando el bebé ya tenga un mes y medio. Gracias al cielo mi abuelo aun guardaba mi cuna de bebé y algunas cosas, por lo que improvisamos un pequeño cuarto con lo poco que teníamos. Para agosto ya estaremos en nuestra casa en Canadá con nuestro pequeño bebé ruso.  
Fue muy emocionante para mí ver la partida de nacimiento de mi bebé completamente en ruso, con su nombre y apellido, con nuestros nombres —Yuri Plisetsky y Jean-Jacques Leroy— y con la fecha._

_Ya quiero poder compartir varias cosas con ustedes, aunque lo que sí puedo compartir es su primer baño y cambio de pañales. Las enfermeras me dijeron que debía ser muy cuidadoso al limpiar su cordón umbilical y ahora como tiene 14 días de nacido, ya debería desprenderse. Estoy haciendo esto con un cuidado casi de cirujano, por lo tanto tardo muchísimo tiempo en bañarlo._

_Con respecto al pañal, también soy bastante cuidadoso, pero trato de ser sociable con los demás y darle la oportunidad a Jean o Nathalie a que me ayuden:_

 

—Yuri.... —Nathalie se encontraba en la puerta, mientras Yuri mantuvo a su bebé en su pecho. El niño duerme tranquilamente luego de un cálido baño y cambio de ropa—. ¿No crees que deberías bañarte tú y dejarme un rato al peque?

—¿Dejártelo? —Yuri miró al niño—. No, no...¿y si se muere y no estoy?

—Yuri, tuve 10 hijos, no creo que se me muera el niño o se me caiga, anda, necesitas un baño refrescante.

—No lo sé —susurró bajito para evitar que el niño despertara, estaba cómodamente amarrado a él.

—No lo has soltado desde que nació, al único que se lo has dado unos minutos fue a Jean y se lo sacaste apenas _Leisha_ comenzó a llorar.

—¡Es _Loisha_! —el pequeño se mueve un poco incomodo—. Dios, creo que me volveré loco.

—Está bien, cariño —Nathalie se acercó lo suficiente a la cama donde Yuri se encuentra con el pequeño, aun trae su pijama puesto, el cabello mal peinado y unas terribles ojeras de dos o tres días aproximadamente—. Yo puedo sostenerlo un momento, tu entras al baño, y te calmas....dámelo —susurró dulcemente la mujer acercándose más.

—No lo sé..... —Yuri comenzó a lagrimear, era muy común en madres primerizas, pero realmente el chico era muy emocional.

—Oh, cariño, no llores....vamos, necesitas descansar un poco, has estado con Aleksey toda la mañana y anoche, y ayer.....y todos estos días desde que nació ¿hace cuanto que no te bañas? ¿o no tomas una siesta? ¿Hace cuanto que no te recuestas un rato?

—Es que cada vez que me alejo, Lesha se pone a llorar, y yo me pongo a llorar porque siento que lo estoy abandonando.... —Yuri había sufrido un terrible abandono cuando era pequeño por parte de sus padres, por lo tanto él no quería hacer lo mismo con su hijo.

—No lo abandonas, solo vas a tomar una ducha, cariño, además, para algo están las abuelas —sonrió—. ¿Acaso tu abuelito no te cuidaba?

—S-sí, mi abuelito me cuidaba —lentamente va comenzando a entregar al niño a los brazos de Nathalie.

—Así, muy bien —murmuró la mujer para no despertar a su nieto y lo tomó en brazos—. Oh, eres una pequeña joyita, mi tesoro —Yuri lo dejó completamente en brazos de su abuela y se quedó allí parado, sin fuerzas—. Ve a bañarte, cariño, yo le cantaré una canción y lo acostaré en su cuna.

—Ehm....sí —suspiró, se sentía vacio sin su bebé—. Dime, Nathalie ¿es normal esto?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Sentirte vacio..... —la voz de Yuri era muy queda, como si se le partiera el alma—. Vacio....al no tenerlo....

—Lo tienes, hijo.

—No....es que yo....me siento vacio, no lo tengo dentro ni tampoco lo tengo afuera.....es raro el sentimiento.

—Cuando te termines de dar una ducha, él te estará esperando en su cuna.....no dudes de eso.

—Sí —murmuró e inmediatamente se fue a buscar la ropa para poder bañarse, cuando salió, encontró a Jean en la cama con el bebé en su pecho, él esperaba a que Yuri se terminara de dar el baño de burbujas que tanto necesitaba—. Llegaste.

—Sí, mamá dijo que estabas tomándote un baño, entonces vine al cuarto y vi al bebé durmiendo, lo puse en mi pecho para ver su hermoso rostro.

—Hm.... —se sentó en la cama.

—Se parece tanto a ti.

—Yo creo que se parece más a ti.... —murmuró y se acostó en la cama para acercarse a Jean y acariciar al bebé—. Es pequeño, blanco.....es tan suave.

—¿Le has sacado fotos así?

—Nunca contigo debajo de él ¿puedo? —Jean asintió con la cabeza y Yuri giró sobre su eje para tomar el teléfono y prenderlo, poner la cámara y sacar una foto—. Lo subiré a mi instagram.

—¿Cuál será el hashtag?

—Baby boy, padre del año...

—¿Padre del año? ¿No es mucho? —Jean se acercó un poco sin moverse demasiado para que el bebé no llore y besó a Yuri en los labios—. Papá de Aleksey es mejor.

—Pliroy baby...

—¿Pliroy?

—Es como llaman a nuestra pareja en twitter..... —Yuri se acomoda mejor cerca de Jean y comienza a escribir los tags—. El ser más hermoso del mundo, mi hijo.....

—Jajaja es verdad....tienes razón....ponle el hashtag de jjstyle solo para molestar....

—Idiota.

 

_De acuerdo, no es verdad, realmente no puedo compartir a mi hijo como quisiera, incluso me cuesta dárselo al padre y ¡es su padre! Pero Lesha me necesita y yo a él, no quiero ser de esas madres posesivas y absorbentes, porque no soy así, mi abuelo no era así, y mi madre aun menos, por lo tanto me es difícil pensarme de esa forma, pero entonces, lo escucho siquiera quejarse un poco y ya estoy al lado. Jean me dijo varias veces: "Hay que saber que llanto es el real, que llanto es el que te dice 'te necesito', porque si vas a cada queja que tiene, lo estarás malacostumbrando" y sé que él tiene razón ¡claro que lo sé! Pero realmente tengo terror a que le pase algo, a que se ahogue con algo o lo que sea._

_No sé que voy a hacer ¿esto se me va con el tiempo? No, quiero saberlo para ver si necesitaré ir al psicólogo como me lo recomendó Jean cuando quedé embarazado. ¿Es esto normal?_

_En fin, me gustaría seguir hablando sobre mis problemas emocionales post parto, pero como sabrán, tengo un recién nacido en mi casa y pronto estaremos viajando a Canadá nuevamente, luego que le haga el pasaporte y el documento de identidad al niño. Le pondremos doble nacionalidad, Jean insistió que quiere que sea Canadiense también y yo no tengo objeción a eso. Incluso me agrada bastante la idea que sea Ruso-Canadiense._

_A partir de ahora pondré algunas cosas del bebé, pero lo haré más espaciado y no mes por mes, dado que tengo ganas de dedicarme más a mi hijo. No sé, se siente tan raro tenerlo ahora al lado, allí, con su chupón, mirándome. Es demasiado. Lo amo. ¿Alguna vez pensaron que podría amar tanto a un ser humano?_

_Les dejo las imágenes que saqué._

_Foto 1: Jean en la cama con el bebé encima de su pecho, las sábanas blancas debajo de él, todo está oscurecido salvo por la luz del flash. Se ve la cara del bebé con una pelusa dorada en su cabecita._

_Foto 2: Yuri con su bebé en brazos, dándole de tomar una mamadera. El niño tiene un pijama de gatito._

_Foto 3: Aleksey en un moisés en forma de medio huevo, durmiendo cómodamente con Potya a su lado mientras succiona de un chupón con estampado de leopardo._

 

**_#BabyBoy #ElSueñoDeMiVida #AlekseyTeAmo #JJBaboso #MamaBaboso_ **

 

  


Fin

 

 

 

 


End file.
